When I Need You, Where Are You?
by ashleigh-rose
Summary: A 'What If' scenario. What if Brooke handled the whole 'robbery' situation differently? What if, instead of calling for help, she hid? Brucas.
1. Broken?

**Okay, here's the deal. **I know I haven't updated in forever ago and I'm extremely sorry. I felt so bad for not updating but school has been kicking my ass. I finally decided to stay up a little later and begin a new story. I know, I know, what am I thinking? I saw the latest episode and I felt so bad for Brooke that I had to write a new story.

**Important: **I am updating my two other stories. I am also co-writing this with my friend Rose; she won't let me put her full first name. She'll be updating this one too, so maybe she'll say hi. :D Anyways, I had to _delete_ So Far From the Past because I just couldn't continue it. It wasn't too popular anyway but if you did like it then I'm sorry. Maybe when I'm fully finished with my other two stories, I'll attempt to start that one again. I'll be updating as much as I can from now on.

**Extra: **I got a new dog. She's a black teacup terrier pup named Alice. I got her after months of begging to my stubborn mother. Also, I have my car! :D Alright, enough about me. I'll let you guys try out this first chapter.

**P.S.- **I know it's short but it's kind of a intro to what's going on. By the way, Brooke doesn't call Deb in this one. For those of you who haven't seen the newest episode, go look it up. Rose says hello by the way. **I have also changed my name and my profile!**

**Disclaimer: **We don't own anything. We swear. :D

**Broken?**

Brooke Davis was not a weak woman; no one would ever say such a thing about her. She had her moments but overall she remained strong. She wasn't a fighter but she had always been tough. She usually stood her ground but this time had been different.

She held a trembling hand to one of her larger bruises. It stung when she set the cool bag of ice on it but the facts of what had happened stung even more. She lost the one thing that would help in winning over her company; her sketches.

Her store would be no problem to fix up. She had the money for that but what would happen to her company? It was _her_ company but her mother didn't seem to think so. She moved her hand slightly but stopped when the stinging began again.

She wanted to cry every time she saw herself in the mirror but she wouldn't. She couldn't seem weak. She told herself that but she knew, deep down, that it wasn't true; even Brooke Davis couldn't be a superhero.

She hadn't spoken to anyone about it either. She hadn't contacted anyone, not even the police. She hadn't told and didn't intend to tell Peyton but she would find out when she got home from her trip with Lucas.

Lucas. That stung even more than anything put together. Sure, she was happy for the newly engaged couple but it still hurt to see them together. At least, now with her face covered in bruises, she could hide those unwanted feelings behind an _actual _mask of pain. She could have an excuse for cringing when she saw them together.

She sighed and set down the ice before walking into the hall. She stopped in front of the mirror and watched as her reflection stared back at her. The bruises, a bright-purplish color, stood out among the tiny darker ones. Her eyes looked tired but they were reduced to squinting since it hurt too much to open them all the way. She slowly lifted up her shirt, gulping in the process.

There was a hand mark on her stomach along with many other tiny bruises. Her neck had a few teeth marks and her chest seemed to have tiny scratches. What was below her waist was a completely different story.

She knew that she had huge bruise marks along her legs and on her thighs but she refused to look at them again. She tried to refrain from crying as she turned away from the mirror. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't become broken. Or, in her case, any more broken than she already was.

Her eyes fluttered towards the clock and she squinted even more to read the numbers; _6:00_. Peyton was coming home tonight. Or that's what she thought Peyton had said. She would lock herself up though. She didn't want anyone to see her.

As if on cue, a loud knock echoed in the house and Brooke broke her graze from the clock and stared at the door. Did she open it or did she leave it? Peyton had a key, didn't she? Would it be someone here to hurt her again? She sighed and walked towards the door slowly. She flinched when she touched the cold doorknob.

Her mind was screaming at her to run and hide but her body didn't listen; maybe it was a silent plea for help. Anyone who knew her knew that it was open. Or maybe they were just trying to be polite. She didn't know what came over her but her hand twisted the knob and she opened the door to reveal someone that she didn't want to see.

It wasn't the worst of people. No, it wasn't the absolute worst but it was still pretty bad. Brooke looked away from their eyes and tried hard to keep her tears from spilling out.

"Brooke?" She looked over at them and showed no emotion. "Brooke, w-what happened?" She didn't answer; her voice was too hoarse anyway.

"Brooke, can you talk?" Brooke didn't move so much as an inch. The person stepped inside quickly which resulted in Brooke backing up, her body flinching in pain. "Oh my god." Brooke knew what they meant. They could see her in the light now and she turned her face to the side.

"Brooke, please, tell me what happened to you." Brooke looked up into the eyes of the person who had come to her house. She could see the confusion and sympathy in their eyes. Finally, she looked up as far as she could and sighed.

"I-I don't know what happened Haley."

* * *

Did you think is was going to be Lucas or Peyton? I had to make it Haley. I adore the Haley and Brooke friendship and I don't think it gets enough credit in the show. Anywho, we'll update as soon as we can. Right now, I'm trying to give you guys chapters for my other two while Rose figures out where we want to take this.

Please review and tell us if you liked it which, hopefully, you did. :D If not, then don't. We're not forcing you too!

I love to listen to songs while I write. So, I'll post a new song with each chapter that helped me and Rose write them. It'll be awesome. :D

We listened to _Face Down_ by **The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**. It kind of fit but not really; it helped us so yeah.


	2. I Won't Cry

Alright, I have to give most of the credit for this chapter Rose. She wrote mostly all of it and I proof-read it and all that good stuff. Thanks Rose! Now go on and read the second chapter.

P.S.- I think Rose exchanged Deb's and Haley's role in this one. You'll see when you read.

**By the way: **Thank you all so much. I woke up to an inbox full of Favorites, Story Alerts, and Reviews. It made Rose and I very happy! So, thanks so much again. We're glad you like the story.

**I Won't Cry**

Haley watched as Brooke stumbled over her words for the tenth time that night. She could hardly hear her because her voice was so low and nervous along with the fact that Brooke didn't even want to talk. But, as a good friend, she waited patiently for Brooke to start her story again.

"Brooke, how did this happen?" Brooke looked up at her and Haley instantly wanted to cry for her beat up friend. "I mean truly, how did this happen?"

"I told you," she muttered. "I fell down the stairs."

Haley shook her head in disbelief. "Brooke, you're the most graceful person I know." Brooke looked away and didn't dare look her in the eye.

"I was doing laundry," her scratchy voice forced Haley to listen carefully. "I couldn't see where I was going with the...basket in front of me." Haley watched her for anything that would give her away but Brooke was an emotional stone; she wouldn't crack.

"I just..."

"You should go." Brooke's sudden rudeness surprised her. Brooke had hardly ever been rude to her. "I need to sleep." Haley nodded and Brooke walked her to the door. "I'll see you later Haley." Haley nodded and left the house before it got more awkward than it already was.

Brooke clutched her stomach as she shut the door harder than she intended to. It still stung but she was more worried about Haley telling everyone about her state; the last thing she wanted was everyone getting involved with _her _problem.

Her eyes glanced at the clock and she realized that it was already eight. Had Haley really been there that long? Peyton would be home soon and she would shut herself away so her and Lucas couldn't see what happened.

She stepped into the kitchen and stared down at her attempted sketches. Some of them were scratched with black marks from where she made mistakes and some were crumpled up into tiny balls. She averted her eyes to the stove and decided to put on some tea before Peyton showed up.

As she set up her drink, she went back to looking at the sketches. She had no idea as to how she was going to recreate the designs that she worked so hard on. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a key being inserted.

Her eyes widened before she quickly squinted them in pain. She threw her items in the trash and headed to her room where she locked the door and laid on her bed. She was being a coward but it was bad enough that Haley knew.

She waited for Peyton to enter. "Brooke?" There it was. "Where are you?" Brooke listened for any others who were with her.

"Where's Brooke?" Brooke almost trembled when she heard _his _voice but she had to stay silent.

Peyton stepped into the kitchen and noticed the drawings that were scattered everywhere. She eyed the trash and noticed there were un-open teabags. "Maybe she was in a hurry to leave."

Lucas looked at her confusedly. "What makes you say that?"

"Brooke never leaves the house this messy. I'll go check her room." Brooke could hear Peyton's heels hit the floor as she walked towards her room. She closed her eyes when she heard the doorknob rattle.

"Is she in there?"

"The door is locked?" It came out as more of a question than a statement. Peyton knew that she never locked her door. What the hell was going on?

"Brooke never..."

Peyton sighed. "I know but where would she have gone at eight? The store closes at seven and Haley is at home with Jamie getting ready for bed."

"Maybe she had a date?" Brooke winced when he said 'date'. He didn't know how much it killed her to hear him say that.

"Maybe..." Peyton tried the door again but with no avail, she turned and headed back towards Lucas. Brooke opened her eyes when everything went silent. Then she heard muffled voices coming from Peyton's room.

She sighed and realized that she really _was _tired. Her eyes closed as she tried to avoid the pain that clawed at her.

* * *

It was two in the morning when Brooke woke from her nightmare. It was the second time she had had the same nightmare; it was always her and the robber, alone together. She tried to stop the scene from playing in her head again as she stood up, wincing slightly.

She needed medication or _anything _to make her pain go away. She listened for any voices and decided it was safe to get some pills from the kitchen. She opened the door quietly and stepped out in her silk robe.

She tip-toed into the kitchen and began rummaging through the cabinets. It was hard to see when she squinted but she didn't want to turn on the lights in fear of Lucas or Peyton seeing her.

Her hand wrapped around a small Tylenol bottle and she pulled it out before shutting the cabinet door lightly and going to the sink. When she grabbed a cup from the side of the sink, it slipped and fell into into the sink. She cringed when the cup made a large _clang_. She quickly grabbed the bottle and turned around but froze when she saw someone in the dark.

No, not anyone. It was Lucas Scott who was trying to adjust his eyes to see her and who made her feel suddenly naked. She was glad that the light hid her face from him.

"Brooke?" She didn't want to say anything. He would be able to hear her scratchy voice and make conclusions that something was wrong. "Brooke, are you okay?"

She ignored him and rushed past him. When she got to her room, she shut the door and locked it before going into her bathroom and flicking the light on. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight; it was a _very _good thing Lucas hadn't seen her.

Weren't bruises supposed to get better? The dark bruises on her face had become more prominent. The few marks on her neck were dimming but someone could still wonder what they were. She took two of the pills and flicked off the light, not wanting to see herself anymore before she went back to her bed.

After she glared at the ceiling, she turned and stared into the darkness before closing her eyes and falling back to sleep.

* * *

She awoke the next morning to voices coming from the kitchen. She could smell something cooking but she couldn't tell what it was; she was more focused on the voices anyway. She tried to move but the pain from her legs held her back. So, she decided to close her eyes and listen as best as she could.

"I don't know..."

"Well, did she say anything? She just ran?" Brooke could pick out Peyton's voice from Lucas'. "It just doesn't seem like her."

"I know. I could only make out her figure. It was odd that she didn't turn on any of the lights."

Peyton nodded, agreeing. "Do you think she's still here?"

"I didn't hear anyone leave this morning." He glanced down the hall. "I'll go knock and see if she wants breakfast." Brooke could hear him walk up to the door and stop.

"Brooke? Are you up or are you hungry? We made bacon." Brooke just listened but didn't reply. She knew she couldn't stay locked up there forever but for now it was fine. He tried the doorknob but it was locked.

She could hear his sigh and then it went silent again as he left. Their voices quieted down, supposedly trying not to wake her, and she couldn't hear them anymore. She tried to get up once again and this time she succeeded.

She quietly got dressed, trying not to hiss when her dress rubbed one of her bruises. She eventually finished and grabbed her biggest pair of sunglasses before wrapping a white scarf around her neck and grabbing her purse. She stepped outside of her room as slowly as she could. Her bruises ached from having the sunglasses and scarf on them but she had to hide. She walked into the living room and noticed it was empty before grabbing her key and going outside.

She had gotten away easily but where were they? They were in the kitchen less than thirty minutes ago. She didn't want to find out but she couldn't help but be a little curious. She ignored her curiosity and got into her car before backing out and leaving.

"Did Brooke just leave?" Lucas called to Peyton from her bathroom. Peyton looked up from her business papers and looked across the hall into Brooke's empty room.

"Yeah. She didn't even say goodbye."

* * *

Brooke felt terrible for avoiding her best friend but then again she felt jealous and hurt; she had no reason to feel hurt because of Peyton though. She stepped out of her car and pressed a hand to her aching head before she entered her ruined store.

She looked around at the destroyed mannequins and the torn shirts. She could fix all of this but she couldn't replace the sketches. She walked over to the broken desk and bent down to look at the open safe. She fingered the sides sadly before she stood up and noticed another car parked next to hers.

She realized that she hadn't taken the sunglasses off but the scarf was on the desk; it was too hot for it. When the door jingled, she snapped her head up and regretted it. She noticed Haley and relaxed slightly.

"Hey Brooke." She remained silent. "You don't have to hide from me. Peyton just called and told me that you were avoiding her." Then Haley looked around the store before she looked to Brooke and put two and two together.

"Brooke, were you robbed?" Brooke sighed and knew she couldn't hide from Haley anymore. She slipped off the glasses and looked her straight in the eye.

"Yes." Haley looked at Brooke and wanted to cry for her. The bruises from yesterday only seemed to get worse and she looked so tired.

"He hurt you didn't he? The robber?" At this point, Haley was wishing the 'falling down the stairs' story was true after all.

"Yes." Haley walked over to Brooke and gave her a gentle hug as Brooke rested her bruised cheek on Haley's shoulder.

"I'll help you through this. Everything will be alright."

Brooke only nodded. "I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry." Haley shut her eyes tightly when she heard those words, knowing that Brooke was trying to be brave as always.

"We have to tell the police." Brooke pulled back quickly and Haley watched as pain flashed in her eyes.

"We can't go to the police. I-I can handle this."

Haley grabbed Brooke's hand tenderly. "Brooke, look at yourself. You can't handle this alone. We could tell Lucas or Peyton."

"I don't want to ruin their new engagement."

Haley was surprised. "They're getting married?" Brooke nodded meekly and took a seat on one of the couches.

"We _have _to tell someone Brooke. They can help you get whoever did this."

"They took my sketches Haley. I have a fairly good idea as to who did this." Haley watched as Brooke struggled with the facts.

Haley seemed to realize who they were talking about after a second of silence. "You don't think she would..."

"I don't know." Haley slowly reached down to pat Brooke's hair but she flinched and Haley pulled her hand back instantly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I guess it's an initial...reaction." Haley nodded and took a seat next to her friend.

"I'm so sorry Brooke. I wish...I could take it all away but..."

"I know."

Haley got a determined look on her face. "I'll be here though. I'll help you through whatever you need help with. I promise." Brooke nodded and Haley pulled her into another hug.

* * *

Please press the pretty purple button below? Yes? Thanks. :D

Anyways, the drama will pick up in the next chapter, I promise! The first two chapters were just kind of clearing up what was happening and such. But now that Lucas is suspicious and Peyton is thinking Brooke is avoiding her, things will heat up.

Also, were going to play a game. You don't have to but the winner get's a chapter dedicated to them. In this chapter, I used a quote from one of the episodes. If you can figure out which quote and what episode it was from, then you have a chapter dedicated to you. This one is fairly easy by the way. :D

Also, the song for this chapter was _Never Alone_ by **Barlow Girl.** I might only be doing the song thing for the first two because I don't _always _listen to songs. Or maybe I'll do it only when I listen to a song while writing? I don't know.


	3. Caught

So, I want to thank all of you for reviewing and making Rose and I very, very happy. We were so excited to write this story and it's good to know that you're excited to read it. It helps to write the chapters when you know someone is expecting them.

This chapter is dedicated to **brucas333, BlueJean452, dare4distance **and** nikki. **You guys were the first four to get the quote right.

The quote that you were supposed to find was "I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry." It's from Season 6, Episode 2.

I especially liked **troypazash's **review: Don't worry, we'll play another game soon. I'm too tired to put in a quote for this chapter so it's all good. :D

It's also **9/11**- Take a moment and pray.

**Update: **Rose turns 17 on Friday, so wish her a happy birthday! The next chapter will be dedicated to her and such. But, I'll let you go on with your reading. Enjoy!

**Caught**

Brooke had spent the rest of her day with Haley. They talked about what happened and how it happened before Haley had to leave to pick up Jamie. Brooke smiled when she mentioned her little godson; too bad she couldn't go see him.

"I'll call you later Brooke. Why don't you go home and get some rest?" Brooke nodded, her throat too sore to speak. "I'm sorry again Brooke."

Brooke just nodded and squeaked out the only words she could. "It's...not your fault." Haley smiled before she left the ruined store. Brooke looked around and realized she was alone at the store again. Before she could feel anymore paranoid she left a few seconds after Haley did.

She didn't really know where to go. She could go home but she didn't know if Peyton or Lucas were there. She might as well go look. She turned her car around and headed back to her house.

She got there in less than five minutes; one of the perks of living in a small town. She stepped out and quietly made her way across the gravel driveway. From what she could see, no one was home. Peyton's car wasn't there so Lucas had no reason to be there. She sighed and unlocked her door before going inside and locking it back up.

She turned around and noticed that the kitchen was clean. She smiled a little and wished that she could talk to Peyton but it would be too many questions. Then, after admiring her kitchen, she listened for any noises.

None. The house was completely silent which was good for her.

"Great," she mumbled. She went to the kitchen and dropped her glasses, scarf and purse on the counter before grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. Before she took a drink from it, she pressed the cool bottle to one of her bruises.

"Damn it," she muttered angrily as the pressure from the bottle made her bruises hurt even more. What the hell was she supposed to do? She turned her back to the fridge and tried to alleviate the pain.

"Brooke?" Brooke froze completely. "I haven't seen you since in a while." Wasn't everyone supposed to be gone? Why was _he_ here?

"I-I..." She was speechless. She couldn't find the right words to get out of the situation she was currently placed in.

"Brooke, whats wrong?"

She gulped. "Nothing." She was so glad that her back was facing him or he would have been doing more than asking questions. "I have to go."

"But we haven't even talked since I got back."

"You got back last night," her voice was as smooth as she could make it without him noticing anything.

"I know but..." As he began to talk, she grabbed her sunglasses and scarf before sliding them on carefully and turning around. She watched his eyes for anything but all she got was confusion.

"I have to go." He watched as she maneuvered around him. He quickly grabbed her shoulder and she flinched and pulled back. That was odd. She rubbed her shoulder and headed straight to her room. Did he really grab her that hard?

Brooke continued to rub her shoulder until she got into the safety of her own room. It wasn't his fault. He didn't even know that she had bruises all over her body. God, why didn't she just tell him?

Oh, thats right. She didn't want to ruin his new engagement and it wasn't his business anyway. _But he's one of your best friends._

Was she having an inner war? _But he doesn't deserve to know. What about all the times he promised to save you? Did he?_

She shook the crazy thoughts from her head and laid down on the bed. She threw her purse, along with her scarf and glasses, on the ground. Was this how it was going to be until her bruises started to heal? Haley knew but that was already enough for her.

She sat up and flipped her legs over the edge before rubbing one of them. She wished that the pain would just disappear. She hadn't even thought of going to a doctor yet either; but then it would appear that she was abused and the cops would get involved.

"Fuck," she cursed at nothing in particular. She nearly jumped when she heard her cell go off. She looked over and noticed the caller ID read _Peyton._

She couldn't avoid her forever. "Hey," she said as normally as she could.

"Brooke? How have you been? Are you at the house?"

She had to lie. "No."

Peyton snorted. "That's funny since Lucas said you were there."

"I just left," she said quickly. "I'll be back later."

"What's up with you?"

"What...d-do you mean?"

Peyton sighed. "Are you sick or something?" Silence. "Brooke, come on, were best friends. You can tell me anything."

"There's nothing to tell Peyton. I'm perfectly fine," her voice cracked near the end but Peyton didn't seem to catch it. "I have to go." She hung up before Peyton could squeeze another word in.

She felt horrible for lying to Peyton but it was for her own good and lately she had been hating her for no reason. But secretly she did know the reason. It was the good-looking blond man that stayed across the hall with Peyton.

She shouldn't be feeling that way about Peyton's _fiance. _She was perfectly fine with everything before they actually got engaged so why did it bother her so much now? _Maybe because he is actually taken by Peyton again? Or maybe because you've been secretly pining after him?_

The voices in her head were more annoying than her mother. That one earned her a sting. Her mother was the prime suspect for her ruined store in her head. She knew that her mother wanted those sketches more than anything; she would've done anything to get them in her hands.

Would she go as far as hurting her own daughter? Especially her own daughter. It saddened Brooke that she couldn't have a normal mother who encouraged her, not beat her down with harsh words.

All the thoughts were making a train of confusion in her brain and she didn't know what to do. Should she just let Haley be the only one that knew? Or should Peyton and Lucas know? What about Nathan or Jamie? No, not Jamie; she didn't want him to see his Aunt Brooke like this.

So what then? She does this alone? Was it the right thing to do? She pressed on her head softly to stop the flow of thoughts for a moment. It was giving her a major migraine and all she had was the useless Tylenol.

She would check and see if Lucas was gone yet. She didn't know how long she had locked herself in there but it must have been awhile because she hadn't heard footsteps or noises for about an hour.

She opened the door and quickly walked towards the kitchen. She grabbed a stronger medication from the cabinet and left the kitchen.

She stopped when she reached the hall. She was frozen again; that was the third time it had happened that day. She watched all the emotions that played on his face. Confusion and anger were the most prominent and all she could do was stare.

He was clad only in a towel. Had she not heard the shower? Probably not since Peyton's shower never seemed to make any noise.

"Oh my god, Brooke what happened?" His voice was upset and confused, worried and scared. She could see him eying her bruises and marks along her body. "Brooke, what the hell happened?"

"I-I.." Come on, think of a good one. "I fell."

"From where?" His question was implying that he didn't believe her but she had to make it as believable as she could.

"The stairs." He took a quick step forward and she took a step back. The anger was replaced with hurt when he realized that she didn't want him near her.

"Brooke, how did you get so...hurt?" His hurt then changed to sadness. The same sadness in Haley's eyes. She averted her eyes to anything else that would take that image out of her mind.

"I told you..." she tried. "I fell."

"How?"

"I was carrying something in front of my face."

"Brooke..."

She coughed before rubbing her bigger bruise. It hurt to do anything now. "I would rather you not tell...anyone about this."

"Why? We need to get you help."

"I already saw a doctor," she lied. "I don't need anyone's help." Why was she being so distant? Emotional stone Brooke was back again or more like stupid Brooke for letting Lucas see her like that.

"Brooke I can help."

"No, you can't Luke. I know you and Peyton just got engaged, so I don't want her to know. It'll ruin her excitement." He didn't say anything. All he did was either look at her bruises or her eyes. She knew he felt helpless but she didn't want him involved with _her_ problem.

"I have to leave."

"Where are you going?"

"Out." She turned and grabbed her keys before leaving him alone in the empty house. She cursed as she made her way to the car. Why did she let him see her? Why didn't she just turn right back around? She was so stupid.

She was thankful that he wasn't following her but then again she kind of wished he did. God, what was wrong with her? Mixed-up emotions much? She sighed and started her car before leaving the driveway as fast as she could.

She could just imagine Lucas calling Peyton and telling her that Brooke got beat up and now she left. She wasn't really going anywhere special; just to River Court where Haley was going to meet her.

She needed someone to talk to; she needed a friend. But why couldn't Lucas be the friend she needed? What was stopping her from telling Peyton? From telling anyone?

* * *

See the amazing purple button? Clicky? I think yes! :D

Anyways, Lucas knows! Rose didn't want to wait any longer so we did it. Now you'll have to find out if he tells anyone and what's going to happen with him and Brooke. Poor Brooke. C'mon, we all knew Brooke couldn't hide from Lucas forever.

No "special" quote in this one. Sorry but I just didn't even think about it until after I already finished the chapter. Hopefully you'll still enjoy the chapter.


	4. Doubts and Lies

**Wow. **I am so surprised that you guys love this story that much. I love waking up to an inbox full of reviews and such! Rose, who wrote half of this chapter, turned 17 today. I **dedicate **this chapter to her. It's all hers. :D

She wants to thank all of you that wished her a happy birthday. :D

Other than that, nothing new is going on except for the extremely suck-ish sixth season of One Tree Hill. But, this one may seem boring but Brooke just keeps piling on all those problems. Enjoy!

* * *

**Doubts and Lies**

"I just don't know Hales," Brooke explained. She had been trying to explain her problem to Haley for an hour but it wasn't working; Haley was too stubborn to believe her reasoning.

"You can tell Peyton. She's your best friend."

She shrugged. "Lucas probably already told her."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Haley replied before laying her hand softly on Brooke's shoulder. Brooke just smiled and leaned onto her.

"Thanks Haley. You know, for being here for me. I didn't want anyone to know but I guess it helps when _one _person knows." Haley laughed when she emphasized one. "What?"

"I know you want me to be the only one but I think it would be good if you let others know. Maybe at Skill's birthday this weekend?"

"It's Skill's birthday?" Haley nodded. "I forgot you guys were close."

Haley nodded once again. "Do you want to come?"

Brooke coughed lightly. "I look horrible H-hales. I would scare everyone off."

Haley laughed before Brooke tried her best to glare at her. "Brooke, you look beautiful. Just because you have a few scratches and bruises doesn't mean you'll scare everyone off."

"I just..."

"What? What is stopping you? Are you afraid that something will happen again if you let other people know?"

"W-hat if someone told the police?" The whole stuttering thing was driving Brooke crazy but it was hard to talk with a sore throat.

"I don't think they would but it couldn't hurt."

"Haley..."

"I know, I know, you don't want the police involved but why not?" Brooke looked down at the ground and didn't say anything. Haley stared down at the ground and for the first time that night recognized Peyton's painting.

"It's amazing."

"What?" Haley asked, looking over at her distraught friend.

Brooke pointed to the ground. "Her painting. I know it was for Lucas."

"Yeah, me too. We talked about him and her a week ago and now their getting married."

Brooke raised her arms slightly, wincing. "Surprise!"

Haley caught onto her sarcasm. "Brooke, are you happy for them? Do _not_ lie to me either."

Brooke put on her best smile. "Yeah, I am. They deserve each other." _Lie. You're just full of them these days aren't ya Davis?_ "Why?"

"I was just wondering." Haley saw Brooke look through her phone before she stood up. "You have to leave?"

"I have a few things to do."

"Be careful."

"I'll try," she joked before hugging Haley as tightly as she could. "Thanks again Haley."

"Anytime."

Brooke let go and went straight for her car before Haley looked down at the ground. She scowled at the writing and grabbed her phone before going back to her home.

* * *

She didn't know why she was here again. She didn't understand why she would even _want _to come back to this place; it reminded her of her nightmares and _that_ night. She took a seat in the dark store before pulling out her phone. She pressed a single digit before she put the phone to her ear and waited.

"B. Davis Designs, how may I help you?"

"Hi, this is Brooke Davis. Is my mo- Victoria there?" She caught herself. She tried to make the workers believe that she wasn't related to the witch.

"Yes, please hold Ms. Davis." Brooke waited until the line went from music to an actual voice. She could almost feel the venom slipping through the phone.

"What do you want Brooke?"

"It's nice to talk to you too mother," she said slowly.

"What's wrong with your voice? Are you sick? I swear, you are so useless sometimes."

Brooke wanted nothing more than to smash the phone but she chose to ignore the comment. "Why are you still at B. Davis? I fired you weeks ago."

"Why did you call then?"

"To make sure your nip and tucked ass was gone but I guess not."

"Sorry but I'm not going anywhere until the board tells me too."

Brooke groaned. "It's _my_ company!"

"_Our _company." Brooke hung up quickly. She didn't know why she even called the awful woman. She couldn't ask her if she robbed the store because if she didn't then she would contact the board about it.

She was in deep shit and she didn't know how to dig herself out of it.

* * *

"Peyton?" Lucas called from the bedroom. "I'm in your room." He heard her heels click on the floor until they stopped in front of the bed.

"Did you see Brooke today?"

Lucas thought back to what Brooke had said earlier. "No." He had lied straight to her face. To his _fiance's _face.

"I wonder why she isn't coming around." Peyton threw her shoes off and crawled over to Lucas before laying her head on his chest.

"Maybe she's sick. I heard her coughing this morning after you left." It was partly true. "I mean, maybe she doesn't want to make the bride-to-be sick."

"Maybe..." she said before leaning up to peck him on the lips. "Do you think she's mad at me?"

"Why would she be?"

"She called that one time and I couldn't talk. Maybe she was in serious trouble. I know Victoria has been on her back a lot lately."

"I don't know but don't stress it. She'll come around when she's ready." Or when those bruises heal. He just smiled down at Peyton until she smiled back.

For some reason, he felt uncomfortable. He remembered his dream when he was at the airport. The man and the cards had all seemed so real but it wasn't. Was Peyton the right choice? He shook his head. Of course she was. He loved her more than anything or anyone.

Then why was he suddenly doubting it?

* * *

"Thanks." Brooke grabbed the white flowers before she walked across the street to her car. On her way, she heard a familiar ringing.

"Hello?"

"Brooke?" Brooke smiled when she heard her ex-assistant's voice. "How are you?"

"Good. What about you?" _Another lie._

"I've been fine and Omaha is great but I have a surprise."

She coughed. Maybe she could get her throat looked at or something. "Oh, what is it?"

"I know I just moved here and all but I miss you and I want to help you through this time with Victoria, so I'm gonna come down and visit."

"W-what?"

"I'm gonna come and visit."

"That sounds great Millie."

"Alright, well I have to go but I'll call you when I know all the details. Bye Brooke." The phone went dead before Brooke could squeak out another word. That was just great! Another person that she had to hide it from.

She sighed and got into her car just as rain began pouring down. "That was lucky." _One lucky thing you've gotten so far._

She pulled away from the curb and headed towards home, praying that Peyton wasn't waiting up for her.

* * *

"Pretty purple button!" "Pretty purple button!" Click? Yes, I think so! But, only if you want to. :D

Okay, so Brooke has a lot on her plate: Her mother won't leave the company, Lucas knows, Haley wants her to tell other people, Peyton is misunderstanding, she might lose her company, _and _Millicent is coming into town. Poor Brooke. We're so mean in the story. :D But, now that all this is going on, will Brooke break down and tell other's?

By the way, it killed us to write the Leyton but we had to in order to write the story. There will be more tiny (Pucas) moments unfortunately. Brucas will prevail though!

**Game: **We're going to be bringing back an old character. It could be anyone that was important in the show. If you can guess who we're bringing back, then you get a chapter dedicated to you and maybe something else. I'm unsure what that "something else" would be. :D Good luck.

P.S.- I'll explain the flowers in the next chapter!


	5. A Little Reassurance

Wow again for all the reviews we've recieved. This is Rose by the way. Poor Ashleigh has caught a cold and so she won't be on for a few days. But she was happy to hear about the reviews and all that.

**Note: **Things are heating up in Tree Hill! Enjoy chapter five!

**A Little Reassurance**

Brooke stepped into her quiet house; she knew that her "roommates" were probably asleep or watching a movie. She tried to shut the door slowly but it earned her a tiny squeak before it closed completely. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and she wondered why all the lights were off. It was only nine and Peyton didn't go to bed until ten or eleven.

She pushed the thoughts aside and set the white flowers on the counter. She scribbled a quick note and placed it neatly alongside the flowers.

"Brooke?" She turned around completely and sighed. Why was it always him that she ran into? Didn't he have his own house?

"Don't you have your own house?" She asked, speaking her thoughts.

He shrugged. "I'm helping Peyton move."

"She's moving?" That one hit her like a ton of bricks. She was avoiding her but she didn't want her best friend moving out. The thought of being alone unnerved her more than she would have liked.

"Yeah. You sound surprised. I mean we are engaged." She glared at him through the darkness. Was he rubbing it in now?

"Just add more salt to my wounds," she muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Luke." She checked to make sure the flowers were placed perfectly before she made her way towards her room. As she passed Lucas, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Brooke, I _am _here for you, even if you don't want me to be." She didn't struggle. She didn't even move; she was too content with being in his arms. It had been a while since she had felt this way and she was reluctant to let go.

She pulled away from him and realized that their faces were a few inches apart. She could feel his warm breathe tickle her face and she could clearly see the emotions that played out in his eyes. He leaned forward and that's when she backed up.

"I-I have to go to bed." She pushed past him and went into her room, locking it. Why did she do that? _Because you want him? Isn't it obvious?_

She put her hands to her head and breathed. This wasn't going to happen; she had too much to worry about and she wasn't going to add her feelings to the list.

She listened as he went to the kitchen and then back to Peyton's room. She wondered if he had wanted it as badly as she had? No, she was thinking crazy; he wanted Peyton. He gave up wanting her before high school even ended.

She laid her head down on the soft pillow before her eyes closed and all her problems disappeared.

* * *

"Brooke? Brooke...I'll be back for you." Brooke woke up quickly, startled and scared. She looked around but no one was in her room. The sun was already up but she didn't know what time it was nor did she care.

She didn't even remember having another nightmare. She had fallen into a deep, uninterrupted sleep last night; it was the best since the robbery. But, if she didn't have any nightmares, where did the voice come from?

Was she hearing things now? No, that wasn't possible. It must have been in her dream, just not the actual robber this time; now it was just his voice.

"Shit," she said as she tried to get up. Her head ached again and her throat had dried up, causing her to sound hoarse.

"Brooke?" She jumped when she heard the knock on her door. "Brooke, are you going to come out today?" Peyton.

Should she say something? Should today be the day she told her? She was moving out anyway, so why not? "I'll be out later." Peyton seemed to accept that because she headed into the kitchen.

Brooke sighed and got up. She wouldn't tell Peyton; not today anyway. She just wasn't ready to see that look again. Maybe she would go to the birthday that Haley invited her too. It couldn't hurt.

Brooke jumped again when she heard her phone go off. Those few words really shook her up. "Hello?"

"Brooke? I didn't think you'd be up."

"Hi Nathan." Her voice squeaked on his name and she cursed herself.

"Are you sick?"

She coughed a bit. "No, just...a sore throat."

"Oh, well, can you watch Jamie today? Haley left and Deb is out somewhere and I have to take care of something important."

"Nathan I-"

He cut her off. "I wouldn't ask if I had any other options."

She sighed. She could cover up some of the bruises. "Sure. I'll be there soon." She hung up and threw her phone across the bed. So, how was she going to explain to Nathan and Jamie that she fell down the stairs?

Why was she always put into these situations was the better question.

* * *

"Nathan?" Brooke called when she made it to the Scott residence. "Nathan, where are you?"

"Brooke?" Brooke lifted her head towards the sound and Nathan, just like the others, stopped and gawked at her. "What happened Brooke?"

"I fell."

"Of what? A building?"

She tried to laugh. "The stairs." She looked around for Jamie; so much for her 'not going to see Jamie' plan.

"I'm sorry. It looks painful."

"It's alright," she muttered, placing a hand on one of her bruises. Nathan just watched her until he realized that he had someplace to go.

"I have to go but I'll call you later." She nodded and he took off without telling her where his five year old son was.

"Jamie?"

"In here Brooke." She followed his voice to the kitchen where he was making tiny macaroni necklaces. "I made you one."

She smiled and took a seat next to him. "What happened to you?"

"I got hurt."

"Oh." He reached over and gave her a tight hug. She hugged back, the tears threatening to spill. "Mama says that you should give a hurt person a hug."

"Your mama is very right." He smiled and continued to create his necklaces. "Is this what you did all day?"

"No, I went swimming with uncle Lucas a little earlier," he said without looking up from his creations.

"Uncle Lucas was here today?"

"Yeah but he left a while ago."

"Oh."

"Did you want to see him?"

"No, it's okay." _Yeah, did you want to see him? _Were her thoughts actually right this time? Did she want to see him? No, he was Peyton's, not hers. God, she needed help!

"Is Peyton and uncle Lucas getting married?"

Brooke sighed sadly. "Yeah."

"Are you gonna get married too?"

"I don't think so," she laughed. "Who wants a bruised bride?"

"I think you would be a pretty bride. Even with all the bruises." She smiled and the tears were near the edge now.

"Thank you Jamie. That's a very nice thing to say."

He turned and smiled. "Well, I love you aunt Brooke." She smiled again, forgetting her pain for a moment. "People who love each have to be nice to each other."

"Well, James Lucas Scott, I love you too," she said. "And I love your macaroni necklaces." He smiled and handed her one.

She was glad that she came over. Jamie was the only one who didn't ask her a million questions at a time; he was content with just being with her.

* * *

"Nathan! Jamie! I'm home." Haley shuffled through the door with her bags on her shoulders. "Jamie?"

"Are they here?" Haley turned to look at Lucas and shrugged her shoulder. Now that he asked that, she didn't remember seeing Nathan's car.

"Hello?" That's when she heard the laughter. It was faint but it was coming from the game room. "Jamie?"

"I'll go check," Lucas offered and Haley nodded before setting her bags down. Lucas made his way to the game room and stopped when he saw the sight in front of him. A bruised-up Brooke was playing 'doctor' with his nephew. He was currently placing a band-aid on one of her scratches.

"Brooke?" Brooke's attention went from Jamie to Lucas. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I'm leaving now that you're here." She stood up and they were face to face. Now, with the light shining on her, he could clearly see her bruises. There was a large purple one around her eye with a few tiny ones on her jaw. The one on her left eye was slightly smaller but it was darker.

He could now see the scratches across her chest and the teeth marks that formed a tiny circle on her neck. Teeth marks? From falling down the stairs? He watched her for another second before Jamie decided to break the tension.

"Uncle Lucas!"

"Jamie! Did you have fun with Brooke?"

"Yeah, she was hurt, so I helped her."

He laughed. "That's good." Brooke just stood back and watched as the two interacted. Then Lucas told Jamie to go see his mother and he closed the door after him.

"Lucas, I have to go." He locked the door and Brooke gulped. What was he doing?

"Brooke," he started. "I know you're lying to me."

"Lying about what?" Her throat dried up the instant he said that.

He sighed. "You don't get teeth marks from falling down the stairs. Brooke, were you raped?"

"No," she said honestly. "The so called 'teeth marks' are from the pearls I was wearing earlier. They just left an indent."

He eyed her. "You're lying."

"Lucas, mind your own business."

"But you are my business."

She sighed and walked closer to him. "Lucas, I have never been your business, even when we were together. I have to go."

He grabbed her elbow. "Brooke, I know you're hurting but you don't have to lie."

"I'm not lying," she said before her elbow began to hurt. "You're hurting me." He let go instantly and she rubbed the sore spot. He turned around and walked as close as he could to her before placing a hand on her bruised cheek.

"Brooke, I want to help."

"I don't need help."

"Yes, you do." How could she argue with that? How could she possibly deny him? She had too though; this was all wrong.

"Lucas, I have to go." She unlocked the door and slipped through, saying goodbye to Haley and going to her car.

"So much for my 'don't let anyone see me' plan," she muttered to herself once she got into the car; she had too many plans. She looked at her phone and saw that she had one new text message from Peyton.

She opened the message and read it. _Thanks for the roses. I'm glad that you're not mad at me._

Peyton thought she was mad at her? That wasn't the case at all but Peyton didn't know that. She sighed and pulled away from the house. Why did everything have to be so confusing?

* * *

You know what button to press. :D

Anyways, how was it? I had to add the Jamie scene because I adore that cute kid. He's just too friggen cute. Ashleigh also wanted him in this one and I can't say no to the sick person. Oh and Lucas know evens more! He's suspicious and having heated moments with Ms. Davis. And Brooke has so much more to handle now: Her feelings for Lucas and all that nonsense. What's going to happen?

I know Nathan didn't seem to care that much but it's for a reason. You'll find out soon enough. :D

**Game: **It's still the old character game. They will be introduced in either the next chapter or the chapter after the next. We haven't decided since I'm going to wait for Ashleigh to get better before we start writing any new chapters. But the game is still on, so keep guessing.


	6. An Unexpected Guest

**Wow, Wow, Wow. **We love you guys. You guys review so much and it makes us so happy! By the way, I'm doing better. I hate getting sick though; puts me behind in everything. Anyways, we wrote this new chapter. It's a little shorter than the others but it has a few good things.

**Note: **This week's episode was the hardest episode to watch. Rose and I cried pretty much the entire time and I was about to die when Lucas didn't talk to Brooke at all. He angers me to no end. I also loved, loved, loved the Brathan scene. We're going to put much more in the story. Gah. Such a sad episode.

For the **Dedications:** There were so many people who guessed it right but you'll know who you are after reading this chapter. To the people who got it right, this chapter is dedicated to you. :D

Enjoy chapter six!

**An Unexpected Guest**

Brooke hadn't talked to Lucas since he had confronted her in Haley's game room. He had been right and he probably knew it but he hadn't said a single word to her about it. Had she hurt him when she told him she didn't need his help? Most of all, why did she care?

She sighed and threw her phone on the bed in anger. It had been four days since she began avoiding everyone again. Apparently, Millicent was coming into town in a few days and she would have to start her 'I fell down the stairs' story again.

She just wished she could leave but then Peyton would call the police or air force before she even got out of Tree Hill. Peyton, who had been coming to her door more, was worried beyond belief. Brooke could tell when Peyton knocked and tried to get her to speak.

Brooke knew she was hurting the poor girl but she just couldn't bring herself to tell her best friend; she didn't really even have a good reason anymore. Peyton was moving out this weekend anyway and she would be alone again.

Alone. That scared her too much. She had never been afraid to be alone but lately, with her nightmares, she was more paranoid than ever.

"This completely sucks," she groaned.

"Brooke? Are you up?"

Brooke sighed. "Yes, Peyton." Where did that come from?

"Sorry Brooke." She heard Peyton shuffle into the kitchen. She hadn't meant to be mean. Hell, she didn't even realize she was being mean.

"Brooke?" Great.

"What Lucas?" She said to the door. "What do you want?" _He's talking to me?_

"I want to talk to you." _Figures._

"Come in." He tried the door but it was locked. "I guess that means you can't. I don't want to talk."

"You need to tell Peyton," he whispered as quietly as he could. "Or _I _will." He was bluffing. If he was going to tell Peyton, he would have already done so.

"No you're not." Lucas was close to breaking the door down. She had locked herself up in that room for four days, only coming out to eat when she thought he was in bed. It was getting to the point of being ridiculous; she was so god damn frustrating.

"Brooke, open up. Come on, please?"

"No," she said. "That's the final answer." He sighed and went into the kitchen.

"Did you get anything out of her?" Lucas shook his head. "What is her deal?"

"I don't know," he said before sitting down next to her and draping an arm around her shoulder. "She's kind of cranky."

"Yeah. I just wish I could help her."

Brooke listened as Peyton told Lucas about her. She wanted to tell her but she didn't know why she couldn't. Was she afraid that Peyton would leave her, even when she found out? No, Peyton wouldn't do that but then again who knew these days.

Should she tell her? If she did, it would be when Lucas wasn't around; which was rare these days. He wouldn't leave until Peyton did.

"Brooke?" Her head snapped up to look at the door. Her best friend's saddened voice could be heard. "Are you okay? You can tell me anything."

"Peyton, I'm fine."

"Then why are you always locked up in your room. You're not fine." Brooke sighed and stood up quickly. She regretted it in an instant but ignored the pain as she made her way across the room.

"Peyton, do you want to know the real reason why I locked myself up?"

"Yes. It would be nice considering you haven't spoken to me in nearly a week."

"Fine." Brooke didn't know what made her open that door. She didn't know if it was because she felt terrible or if she just wanted to be left alone but when she saw the look on her best friend's face, she regretted it. Why did she open the damn door? Why couldn't she just hide out like she had been for the past week?

"Brooke, what happened?" Her eyes didn't leave Brooke's.

"I fell down the stairs." _Stupid!_ The voice was right this time. She was stupid. Why did she let Peyton find out like this?

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry I wasn't here." She went to hug Brooke but she backed up, throwing her palms up in defense.

"I'm too sore to hug."

"This is why you were hiding out?"

"Kind of." Peyton laughed. "It's not really a laughing matter."

"I know but I just can't believe you didn't tell me. Why didn't you tell me?" Brooke smiled but it disappeared when she saw Lucas come up behind Peyton. His eyes widened when he realized that Brooke had finally told his fiance. He watched as Brooke tried to fake it for her.

"I didn't want you to worry about me when you were planning a _wedding_," she said, hoping niether of them noticed when she squeaked on the last word.

"I'm sorry again for not being here. Have you been to the doctor?"

She nodded. "Yeah." _Lie._

"Oh, that's good. Well, how did you fall down the stairs?" Brooke could tell she was looking at all of her bruises; the ones she could see anyway.

"I was carrying a basket and it covered my face."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry."

Brooke waved her hand dismissively. "It's no big deal." _Lie. If only she knew the truth._ She wouldn't know the truth though because she wouldn't figure it out. She would have her store cleaned soon anyway.

"I need to lay back down though. I'm tired," Brooke lied. Peyton nodded and Lucas disappeared as quick as he had come.

Brooke stepped back into her room and locked the door before going to her bed. Why had she told her? She was so stupid. She could have hid it for another few days until Peyton moved out.

Did she want her to know so that she _could _be left alone? No, because now Peyton would try to aid her in everything.

She sighed and rubbed her temples as the stress began to take over. So, pretty much, everyone knew and nothing was ever a secret in Tree Hill. She was sure the whole town knew by now and it was on it's way to the press.

Just fucking great. _Way to go Brooke Davis!_

* * *

Peyton went back to the living room after her talk with Brooke. She was still a little upset that Brooke kept that from her but she was also happy that it was finally shared. She saw Lucas sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Did you know what happened to Brooke?"

Lucas looked over. "No, what happened?"

"She fell down the stairs."

Lucas put on his best acting skills. "Is she alright?"

Peyton nodded. "Yeah, she's just tired." Lucas gave a relieved breath before he relaxed. He was glad that Peyton bought his acting; he wasn't sure if it would've worked.

"I wish she would have told me sooner."

"Me too." He couldn't help but want to yell at Peyton for being so ignorant. How could she believe that Brooke fell down the stairs? Who got bite marks from stairs? Peyton probably hadn't seen those. His thoughts were cut off when he heard knocking.

Both of the adults looked towards the door at the same time. Peyton looked at Lucas, confused. "I wonder who's here. Did you invite anyone?"

Lucas shook his head and Peyton headed towards the door. Lucas turned his whole body in curiosity. Peyton quickly opened the door and her heart skipped a couple beats. She felt her palms get clammy and her mind instantly became filled with a million questions.

"Jake?"

* * *

Press it! You know you wanna. :D

**Bam! **Jake is back! How do you like them apples? Ha. Anyways, I know many of you might be angered that we had Peyton learn about Brooke's "accident" but it was conclusive to the story. We had to have her find out, so we figured it would be best if Brooke told Peyton herself.

No game this time. Rose and I have to figure out a new one to play. Anyways, thanks for reading it and sorry if it wasn't the best. Both our brains are lagging right now; we have big essays coming up.


	7. Surprises

**Once again. Wow.** You guys are seriously so awesome! Anyways, Rose and I wrote this one just last night. I called her and we both wrote it. Surprisingly, we had the same ideas. We just combined it and got this.

So, how did you guys like Jake coming back? How's Peyton going to be taking it? Go on and read now.

**Surprises**

"Yes, I understand," Brooke said into the phone. She had been trying to get her store cleaned up all day considering Millicent was coming back tomorrow morning. She didn't want to leave this mess for anyone else to find either.

She was currently in her store, trying to find a maid service that would come out and clean today but they were either booked or closed. She sighed in frustration before setting her phone down on the counter.

Her bruises had healed a bit but they were still a light purple. Her scratches had went away but the teeth marks seemed to stay as a reminder; as if looking in the mirror weren't enough.

The bell on top of the door jingled, causing Brooke to look over at the intruder. She smiled softly at the person before they came closer.

"Hey Brooke."

"Hey Jake," she greeted. She was glad that she had cleaned the place up at least a little. "How did you know where I was?"

"I saw you when I was walking by. I thought you could use some company."

Brooke smiled. "Yeah, I can. So, how did you know where Peyton was staying?"

"I asked around." Brooke nodded but didn't say anything back. He took that as his cue to continue talking.

"So, how are you," he asked, nodding towards the bruises. She guessed that no one had told him about her "accident" yet.

She sighed and shrugged. "I'll live." He laughed a little but his eyes expressed hurt. "How was Peyton?"

"She was," he paused, searching for the right word. "Surprised." Brooke nodded. She had been in her room when Jake showed up. Of course, she had come out after she heard Peyton slam the door and start cursing; that's when she decided to leave to go to her store.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's no big deal," he sighed. "I shouldn't be welcomed back."

Brooke shook her head. "It wasn't your fault you had to leave."

"Yeah. Peyton doesn't seem to think so." He laughed and she watched as the humor slowly died into seriousness. "I hear she's getting married."

It was Brooke's turn to become hurt. "Yeah, she is."

"Yeah, at least Lucas is a good guy."

She nodded in agreement before a thought struck her. "Where's Jenny?"

"She's with my parents. She's so big now."

"Yeah, baby's grow so fast. It's pretty amazing," Brooke muttered, trying to block the painful memory of Angie leaving.

"So, anyone new in your life?"

"No." Jake was silent after he received that answer. Brooke just watched as he tried to form his thoughts into words.

"Do you think...Peyton will ever forgive me?"

"She has no reason not to." Jake smiled and Brooke couldn't help but smile back. She wasn't ever close friends with him but he seemed to understand. She felt bad for him; all he wanted was Peyton's forgiveness and she wasn't so sure that Peyton was going to give it to him.

"Your place looks nice," he said, trying to ease the tension. "A little bent up in places but still nice."

She laughed at his bluntness. "Yeah, it is. I'm...just fixing it up." She saved herself on that one but it wouldn't work for everyone else who knew her better. "So, are you going to stay here?"

"Oh, I'm-"

"Don't apologize," she cut him off. "I just have some work to do. You can stay if you'd like but it's pretty boring here."

"No, I'll go. Maybe I can get Peyton to talk to me." She stood up and gave him a short hug before waving and disappearing through the back door.

* * *

"Can you believe that he just came back?"

Lucas tried to calm his fiance down. "Calm down Peyt." She just turned and glared at him from across the room.

"I mean, why now?" She asked herself. "I just don't understand. He never called me. I got nothing!"

"Maybe he couldn't. He obviously wants to be friends again but you need to be a little more understanding." She turned and headed straight for him. Uh-oh.

"Lucas, you don't understand. It's just difficult. I mean, I have a wedding to plan and I have to take care of Brooke. It's all too much."

"You don't_ have _to take care of Brooke," he corrected her.

"Well, she needs someone."

He sighed, remembering Brooke's words. "Brooke doesn't need anyone's help. She's a big girl." _You keep telling yourself that Lucas._

"Well..." Lucas cut her off by placing a kiss on her lips. She smiled up at him before pulling him into a hug.

Lucas felt that nagging feeling in the back of his mind again.

The nagging feeling that only seemed to appear when he was with Peyton.

* * *

Nathan paced back and forth as fast as he could. He had been waiting forever for Brooke to get here and his patience was now running short. Finally, he heard her car pull up. He looked up just as she was stepping out of her car.

"Brooke, what took you so long?"

She glared at him. "Nathan, I had other stuff to do." He sighed and his eyes met a few of her darker bruises. He felt terrible for her but she obviously felt uncomfortable with him just staring at her.

"What did you need that was so important?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something," he said. She nodded for him to continue. "I-I..."

"Spit it out Nathan."

"I think Haley's pregnant."

After a second of silence Brooke burst out laughing. "That's it?"

"Brooke," he whined. "It's not funny."

"Yes it is," she laughed before her covered bruises began to ache. "Why do you think she's pregnant?"

"She keeps complaining about being sick all the time and she's been eating a lot lately."

"She _actually_ might be sick Nate."

"I know," he muttered. "But I also found a pregnancy test box in the trash can." Brooke watched as he struggled to come to terms with it. "I want to ask her but I don't know."

"I think you should talk to her."

"Maybe you could talk to her?" He asked. Brooke took a step back. She couldn't do that. She had so much going on and besides, Nathan could do this by himself; it was _his _wife anyway.

"Nathan, you _are_ her husband," she told him. "Why is it such a big deal? You're both grown adults now and Jamie always said he wouldn't mind a sister."

"I know but it's just a surprise is all."

Brooke laughed. "I think it's a good surprise." Nathan laughed and she was glad that she could calm him down enough to make him laugh.

"Well, now that this problem is fixed, I have to go."

"Wait," he nearly yelled. "How are you feeling?" Brooke's eyes looked at the ground before picking her face back up to look him in the eyes.

"I'm feeling good." Nathan didn't buy it at all but it wasn't his place to tell her that he didn't believe her. Instead, he decided he would talk to Lucas instead.

"Alright. I'll see you around Brooke." She nodded and headed back towards her car. All that because Haley might be pregnant? That boy needed a good smack on the head sometimes. She laughed to herself before pulling away from his house.

* * *

Peyton looked up from the papers she was reading when she heard the doorbell. Hadn't Lucas just left? Who would be here? She sighed and got up, crossing the room and opening the door.

Her heart raced just as it had the day before. She realized that she couldn't hide from him forever and stood aside to let him inside.

"Hey Jake."

He scratched the back of his neck. "Hey Peyton. It's been a while."

"Yeah, a while." He could tell she was confused and hurt that he was back but he didn't want to leave her again. "How's Jenny?"

"She's fine. She's six now so she's gotten a little bigger since you last saw her."

"Yeah, where is she?"

"My parents."

"Oh," she said quietly. "Well, how long are you staying this time?" He winced when she said 'this time'.

"Actually, I bought a house here. Jenny and I are staying here from now on. I wanted her to grow up in the town I did."

Shock was etched across her features. "I...that's nice Jake."

"It won't be awkward will it?"

Peyton smiled. "Not at all. It was just a...surprise." Jake smiled and Peyton couldn't help but smile back at him, the memories from the past resurfacing. Wait, what was she doing thinking about him? No, she wasn't going to just give herself to Jake now that he was suddenly back. She loved Lucas just like she always had.

Then why was she suddenly beginning to doubt it?

* * *

Purple is such a nice color. :D

Okay, two things. I know that the last line is practically the same one from chapter two; it's on purpose. And the other thing was that how many of you think that Haley's pregnant? Wow. Give the credit to Rose who wrote all the Peyton parts.

**Game: **How many times do we have the word surprise in this chapter? **Not counting the title.**

**P.S.- **There is going to be quite a lot of Brucas in the next one. I know, get excited!


	8. I Want to Help

**Okay**, seriously you guys are so amazing. Everday it's so awesomely awesome when I wake up to tons of reviews in my inbox. Already over a hundred and only on chapter eight? Seriously, give yourselves a pat on the back.

So, we promised you Brucas and hopefully this satisfies you for now. There will be more in the next chapter too. Oh yeah, start squealing. :D

**tanya2byour21 **is amazing. You got the right answer and you review every chapter. So, thanks for your reviews and wanting to read this story and my other stories.

No Jake in this one but Millicent is coming in. Oh, we don't want to spoil it for you so just go on and read it.

**I Want To Help**

Brooke was done hiding; honestly, what good did it do? It didn't keep people out. It brought people closer since they worried about her. She sighed as she waited at her store for Millicent who was on her way there right now.

She planned on attending Skill's birthday party after Millicent arrived. It wasn't so much a party as it was just a bunch of adults getting drunk. She didn't _really_ want to but she had to face everyone sometime. Either that or move out of the country; she chose her first option.

As she waited, she noticed a car pull up. Not just any car either. It was Nathan Scott. She wondered if he was back to complain about the baby scare which was usually supposed to be a good thing at their age.

She watched as he entered her slightly damaged store and when he stopped and surveyed the mess, she watched for any signs of suspicion.

"Are you cleaning up?"

"Uh...yeah. You know, renovations and all that." Brooke took a breath. "So, why are you here Nathan?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

She smiled a little. "I'm doing..."

"Fine? Yeah, I know. It's what you've been telling everyone. Listen, Haley wanted to know if you're coming by our house for Skills' party."

Brooke nodded. "Yeah. I'll stop by." Nathan nodded and looked as though he wanted to say something but couldn't get it out. Then he surprised Brooke by walking over to her and hugging her tightly.

She wrapped her arms around him, thankful to have another friend. "Brooke, I'm always here if you want someone to talk to. I know about the whole Victoria thing and I understand." Brooke nodded. "Were _all _here for you."

"Thanks Nate." They let go and he smiled before looking at his watch.

"I have to go but I'll see you at the party?"

"Yeah," she answered before he kissed her forehead and headed out to his car. She smiled once he left and took a seat before she surveyed her store. It wasn't so bad anymore but it could be improved. She really just wished Millicent would hurry up; she didn't like being in her store as much anymore.

As if on cue, she heard a familiar jingle and looked up to see Millicent, who immediately noticed her face and dropped her bags to tend to her ex-boss.

"Brooke, what happened?"

Brooke stood up and smiled. "I'm fine really. I just had a little accident."

"It doesn't look little. What did you do?" Brooke sighed as Millicent waited for her answer.

"I fell down the stairs."

"What? How?"

"I had a basket covering my face and..." She assumed that Millicent could figure the rest out.

"I'm so sorry." Millicent gave her a tight hug before Brooke began to hurt. She didn't let it show but she pulled out of the hug before the pain became unbearable.

"Listen, I know you just got here but...there's this party for Skills'. Do you want to go?"

Millicent smiled. "Yeah. I'd love to." Brooke nodded and grabbed her bag before the two hailed a cab and headed towards Nathan and Haley's house.

* * *

Brooke was scared. No, she was beyond scared. She didn't want to face a room full of people that would ask her the same question over and over again. She kept her sunglasses on as she paced outside the house; she had already told Millicent to meet her inside.

Her feet quickly started to hurt and she took a seat on one of the bench's. She rubbed the sore spot on her back and tried to twist it so that it would stop aching but it only caused more pain.

"Brooke, are you alright?" Brooke looked over and noticed the one and only Lucas Scott. "How are you feeling?"

She stood up but suddenly felt a wave of nausea hit her and she staggered back. Before she fell, Lucas rushed to grab her arm. He pulled her against his chest and sat them both on the bench. Brooke, who had closed her eyes from the pain, reopened them and realized where she was.

"Lucas, what are you doing out here?"

He scoffed. "If I wasn't out here, you would have fell and hit the pavement. When was the last time you ate?"

"I would've been fine and I don't remember." She sat up and scooted off of him before standing up and placing a hand to her head.

"Brooke, you're not fine. You nearly passed out right there."

She ignored him. "Why aren't you with your fiance?"

"She's showing Jake to everyone. Their all excited that he's back and they want to see Jenny."

"Yeah," she agreed. Once again, her and Lucas were too close for her comfort. Especially with Peyton right inside. They were both sitting on the small bench while Lucas had his arm stretched across the back of it.

Brooke didn't know what to do; she really was tired of running from everyone that wanted to help her but she wanted to do this on her own. That is, if she even _could _do it on her own.

"Lucas, I'll be fine. You can go back inside." He turned and looked her straight in the eyes and for a moment it felt like high school all over again.

"Brooke, I know something is going on and I'm going to figure it out whether you tell me or not." She didn't say anything. She _couldn't _say anything. He sighed and stood up, holding out a hand to her. "I won't let you go in there alone."

She nodded and took his hand. Together they walked into the full house. Everyone was laughing and smiling. Brooke noticed that a few people turned and looked at her before they went back to talking to their friends; she felt ugly, self-conscious.

She felt Lucas' hand slip from hers and she looked over to see his intertwined with Peyton's. That's when the jealousy hit her in full force. She didn't even realize she was glaring at Peyton until she felt someone tugging on her dress.

"Brooke?" She looked down and smiled at her godson.

"Hey my favorite godson."

"I'm your only godson," he replied. She laughed and picked him up while Lucas watched her play with his nephew. He could tell that she missed Angie a lot; there was such an emptiness in her eyes that made him feel even more terrible for her.

Brooke laughed and sat Jamie down before he ran off. She followed his actions and found a seat in the back of the room; a seat that was in no one's line of sight or so she thought. The next thing she knew, Haley was sitting right next to her.

"You miss her huh?" Brooke knew who she was talking about. Of course she missed her but she didn't want to talk about it.

"I don't want to talk about it." Haley nodded, understanding.

"Brooke, I know you want to do this on your own but I think you should tell Lucas the truth. I mean, he's constantly worried about you. He's always asking if you hate him or if you're okay."

"Really?" He actually asked about her?

"Brooke, were all here for you, especially Luke." Brooke turned her head to where Lucas and Peyton were flirting and her heart broke; no, it would never be like that again for her. She lowered her eyes to the floor until she felt Haley lay a hand on her back.

"It's never too late Brooke." With that said, she stood up and walked away. Did Haley know what was going on? Too bad her advice would never be taken. Ever.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the party and all the drunk people were being taken home while Brooke sat in the same chair she hadn't moved from since she stepped into the house. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up and saw Peyton smiling down on her. She didn't know why but a sudden urge to kick her ass flashed through her mind. _What is wrong with me? She's my best friend. It's not her fault that I like Lucas._

"What do you want Peyton?" Peyton's face showed that she was hurt at Brooke's tone. _Nice approach Brooke. _

"I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sick of people asking me that." Peyton backed up a little at Brooke's harsh words. Brooke lifted a hand to one of the sore bruises on her stomach. "Listen, I need the key to my house back." _Could you be a bigger bitch Davis?_

Peyton went from hurt to shocked. "Brooke I-"

"You're all moved out aren't you?" Peyton nodded. "Then I want it back. I can't be having people coming in and out of my home. I need to feel safe in my own home."

Peyton nodded and dug through her purse before she pulled out a tiny silver key and gave it to Brooke. "I know you're upset Brooke but is there something else going on?"

Brooke shook her head. "No." That was all Peyton needed before she walked away, upset and hurt by her best friend. Brooke hadn't meant to be mean to Peyton but she figured Lucas would comfort her; after all, they were getting married. _It just stings every time you say it._

She sighed and figured that her and Millicent should probably leave. Wait, she hadn't even talked to Millicent since she entered the party. Where was she? Brooke looked around the few people that were still there but couldn't see her anywhere.

"She went back to your house," a voice answered her thoughts. She turned and frowned at the sight of Lucas. She did not need this right now.

"That's where I should be," she muttered and half-hoped that Lucas had heard her. He grabbed her hand and she pulled back instantly.

"Sorry," he apologized. She sighed and nodded. "I want to show you something." She figured that she couldn't avoid not talking to him so she nodded and he grabbed her hand again.

"Where's Peyton?"

"On her way home." For some reason, that pleased Brooke. She was glad to spend these moments with Lucas alone, even if it made her feel bad. He led her outback to the pool and sat her down on the bench.

"Why did she leave?" Of course she knew but she wanted to see if Peyton had told Lucas.

"She said she was tired." Brooke nodded, somewhat thankful that she hadn't told him. Then she remembered that he had something to show her.

"What did you want to show me?"

"Brooke, I want you to tell me something."

"What?"

"I want you to be honest."

"Ask your question." Her mind was screaming at her to leave. Her mind was yelling and cursing at her for staying and waiting to hear his question. She knew what he was going to ask and she knew that she would have to lie again or would she? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have Lucas know. But, then again, she didn't want anything to corrupt his marriage, no matter how much she loved him. _Wait, love? When did this happen? _

"Did someone hurt you? Brooke, I'm not an idiot. I know that you don't get teeth marks from falling down the stairs."

"But those weren't..."

"I know, they were pearls. But the thing is, I don't believe that bullshit. Brooke, I want to help you but you need to let me in."

Those three last words hit her hard. She remembered when she begged him to let her all the way in and he still ran back to Peyton in the end. Those three little words broke her heart over and over again.

_"Why won't you ever just let me all the way in?"_

"Lucas you need to listen to me. I don't want you in my business and I don't want you meddling with things that aren't of your concern." She tried to sound strong but the image probably didn't work with all the bruises on her face.

"Brooke, I don't want you to do this alone. I know this is more than falling down some stupid stairs."

"No, it's not. End of discussion." She stood up and he followed suit. He grabbed her elbow and twisted her back around to face him.

"It's not the end of this discussion. I want to know what's going on." He wanted to help, she knew that but he didn't need to know. She didn't want him feeling any worse for her.

"Lucas... this isn't your fight."

"I'll help you though."

She sighed sadly. "You have a wedding to plan." Lucas listened to her words that were laced with sadness. Was she not happy that he was getting married? He moved closer to her and grabbed her hands in both of his.

"Brooke, I know you won't tell me but I will find out. I want to help you. We all love you Brooke." He pulled her into a tight hug and she rested her head on his shoulder. She didn't want to let go anymore and she certainly did not want to be alone.

She forgot about everything else as she hugged him back just as tightly. She needed this. She needed his comfort and everything else he offered her but it just wasn't right. It would kill Peyton if she ever found out about her feelings.

She took a deep breath and pulled back only to have him pull her closer. But this time it wasn't her head that rested on his shoulder.

It was her lips that collided with his.

* * *

OMFG! Press it! :D

Are you happy with the way we did things? Have you been waiting for this? Oh and please don't attempt to kill us because we left it here. Sorry that there was hardly any Millicent. She'll be in other chapters more. Poor Peyton. Ha not! So, we're pretty happy with the way things turned out in this chapter.

**Game**: What do you think will happen? Trust us, this one is gonna be hard to guess. Maybe. :D Have fun.


	9. Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Gah!** You guys just keep getting better and better and we love you guys! The reviews are awesome and some even made us laugh. So, thanks for reading and reviewing.

By the way, did anyone else feel slightly bad for Carrie in the last episode? I mean I know she's a crazy but we still felt slightly bad for her. Then we saw next week's preview and we were back to hating her.

Enjoy the chapter!

We know we stole the title for one of the episodes but it's no copyright intended. :D

**Bridge Over Troubled Water**

When she looked out the window in her kitchen she did not expect to find her two best friends kissing. No, she expected talking or yelling but kissing? She had honestly not thought about them doing _that_.

She sighed when she realized that she was making it into something it wasn't. It was a kiss. A long one but it was just a kiss. They were both grown adults and they could make their own choices; even if those choices were completely wrong sometimes.

She turned away from the scene in her backyard and made sure to watch for anyone who would catch them in their position. Peyton had gone home so at least she wouldn't catch them. Should she do something? No. It wasn't her place.

She looked up and forgot her thoughts when she noticed Nathan and Jamie playing together in the living room. She smiled at her husband and son before she remembered that she needed to talk to her said husband.

"Nathan?" He looked up from the game he was playing and nodded, showing her that he was listening. "I need to talk to you."

In Nathan's head, he knew exactly what that 'talk' was going to be about. He had been hoping that she brought the subject to him and not the other way around. But, now that she was asking about it, he was more afraid than anything.

Well, not afraid but nervous. It wasn't by any means horrible if they had another child but it made him nervous. He felt like he was back in high school for a moment and it made him laugh.

"Nathan?"

His laughter disappeared when he realized that she was waiting for an answer. "We'll talk when he goes to bed." Then another thought struck him. "Where's Lucas?"

"He left," she said, a little too quickly for his liking. She looked nervous and bent up about something but he would get it out of her later. For now, he would concentrate on his son.

* * *

It was times like this that would have made her happy back in high school. Back then, she would have been ecstatic if things turned out like the way they had just now. But this wasn't high school; it was no where near it.

Yet, she found herself clinging to him tighter and pulling him closer to her. It was if she had been holding this back for years and nothing was stopping her now. Except one thing. That said thing being her best friend who was currently upset with her.

With her friend in mind, she pulled away from Lucas and took a few uneasy steps back. She looked up and met his eyes. They were full of desire and she had to restrain herself from running back into his arms. This was so wrong.

"Brooke, why..."

She cut him off. "Lucas, you're getting _married _to my best friend. This feels like high school all over again." _Only you're the backstabbing, two-faced bitch this time._

"It's not and that was nice."

She couldn't help it when a tiny smile appeared on her face. His compliments still made her blush but she quickly wiped it off her face and replaced it with anger. She thought of everything that he had done that hurt her; she had to stop these feelings somehow.

"It wasn't nice. It was so wrong."

"No, I don't think it was." He stepped closer and she stepped back. "Brooke, why are running from me?"

"I'm not running Luke."

His voice lowered. "Brooke, I'm not sorry that we shared that."

She turned sideways and he noticed the hand-shaped bruise on her arm. That was odd. So, now stairs gave people bite marks _and_ hand-shaped bruises? Did she take him for an idiot?

"Luke..."

"Stop." She looked over and glared at him for interrupting her. She could tell that he was looking at something on her body. _The hand-print!_ She turned her body the other way but Lucas had already gotten to her and forced her to turn back to face him.

He moved her so that he could see her arm. It was a hand-print. He was sure of that. "Who did this to you Brooke?" He now noticed all the tiny bruises that were peppered across her arm.

"No one did anything to me," she told him before she yanked her arm out of his grip. The pain that shot through her arm made her whimper and Lucas instantly pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Brooke, you can tell me what happened. You don't have to hide anymore." With those words, she seriously contemplated telling him right then and there but it would just complicate things more.

Then she wondered why she couldn't tell him. She knew why though. Telling him would somehow make them seem closer and she didn't want that.

"Lucas, I'm fine. Their just bruises." He pushed her back a little but his hands didn't leave her shoulders.

"Those bruises are hand-prints! God, Brooke I know something is going on. You're always locked up in your room and you wear clothes that cover up your body. You never used to do that."

_He noticed what I wore? _"Maybe I want to try something new."

"Like what? Sporting bruises isn't exactly a fashion statement." She pushed his hands off of her and she glared at him.

"What about you huh? Was running off to Vegas with Peyton everything you dreamed of and more?" She knew her voice was full of sarcasm and hurt but she didn't care. She had to get this out. "Was it what you always wanted since high school?"

"Brooke it wasn't-"

"Wasn't what Luke? You don't have to give an excuse as to why you want to marry the one you love. I just wonder how Lindsey feels."

"Lindsey has nothing to with this," he nearly yelled, his anger finally shining through.

"Lindsey has a lot to do with this. How do you think she feels after you just go off with Peyton? She still loves you."

"Brooke, keep her out of this." Brooke just stared into his eyes. His voice did nothing to waver her.

She didn't know if it was the hurt or the anger that compelled her to say the next words she did but either way she felt bad the minute they slipped out.

"Why? It's exactly the same thing that happened in high school. Only this time it's Lindsey who's playing me." The hurt flashed across his face before she even finished her sentence. She shouldn't have brought up the past.

He didn't say anything for a few minutes. Brooke just stood there, waiting for something from him.

"I'm sorry," he said and Brooke was shocked. "I'm sorry for what I did in high school. You didn't deserve that but neither did Peyton."

"What did Peyton get out of it though? I know you guys broke up but you tell me the difference between Peyton and I. She didn't get anything because it was me who got _all _of it," she yelled, almost in tears. She couldn't understand why he had said that. What had Peyton done that she hadn't back in high school?

"She didn't do anything and neither did you. I was stupid back then and I wasn't thinking."

"So, what? What are you telling me?"

"I don't know." That wasn't the answer that she wanted to hear. It wasn't the answer that she needed. "This isn't high school anymore though Brooke."

That one stung her too and she couldn't be there anymore. She breathed in deeply before she backed up and prayed that her tears wouldn't fall yet.

"You're right. It's not high school and that's why this is done. You were meant to be with Peyton and I was meant to be... alone." She turned and left the backyard as fast as she could. Lucas just stood by the bench not knowing what to do.

He didn't mean to upset her but she had brought up the past. She wasn't meant to be alone and he didn't_ want_ her to be alone. He would fix this somehow. The only problem was that he had to figure out _how _to fix it.

"Lucas?" His thoughts were cut off when he turned to look at Haley. "I saw everything. I'm sorry."

"It's alright Haley. I just wished she would tell me everything." Haley was now torn between a few things. She wanted to tell Lucas about Brooke but she didn't know if it was the right thing. The other thing was the kiss.

"Why did you kiss her?" Well, at least she got it out. Albeit bluntly.

"We were...fighting and it felt like the right thing to do."

Haley took a seat on the bench and sighed. "Lucas, do you remember when I told you to not hide your heart?"

Lucas nodded and took a seat next to her. "Did you not take my advice?"

"I did."

"Then why?" She asked. "Why are you messing around with Brooke while you're _engaged _to Peyton?"

"I don't know."

She threw an arm around his shoulder. "I just wish you would figure everything out. You can only have one and I won't let you hurt them. This can't continue Luke. I love you but you need to figure out your feelings."

"I know Hales but it's hard."

She stood up then and turned to face him. "It's not hard Luke. You either love Brooke or you love Peyton."

"It's confusing."

"Well, you need to make a choice. And when you do, you can't change it. Their not gifts that you can just return when you don't want them." With that, she left him.

He honestly was confused but he would try for Brooke and Peyton's sake. He had to or this would end up just like high school had.

* * *

"I can't believe he..." Brooke stopped her ranting when she stepped into the house and saw Peyton sitting on one of the barstools. She was looking at a few pictures but Brooke couldn't see which one's.

"Hey," she said quietly. There was something different about her.

"Hi. What are you looking at?"

She held up a picture of a young girl. "It's Jenny." That was it. She missed the little girl that she had loved so much in high school.

"It still hurts huh?" Peyton looked up, surprised. Brooke knew that it was because she was being nice.

"Just a little."

Brooke snorted. "Not just a little P. Sawyer. A lot." Peyton nodded and Brooke went to stand by her before she placed her head on Peyton's shoulder.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

Peyton sighed. "I wanted to see if you were alright. Your door wasn't locked and I knew that Lucas wasn't going to be home so I came here. I feel more at home here anyway."

Brooke smiled sadly before she dug through her purse and pulled out Peyton's house key. She set it next the pictures.

"Brooke..."

"Keep it. I shouldn't have taken my mother troubles out on you. It wasn't fair." Peyton smiled before she pulled Brooke into a hug. Brooke hugged back but the guilt was killing her.

And as Peyton pulled back and returned to looking at the pictures, Brooke felt like she was on a bridge over troubled water.

The only difference was that she felt like she was falling off the bridge rather than staying on it. And she couldn't get out of the water that she was slowly drowning in.

* * *

Eh or nah? You know what to do. :D

So, how did you like the Brucas fight? C'mon, we had to have at least _one _between them. It was pretty awesome though, huh? Anyways, did you like the little bit of Naley we put in there? Rose is Naley believer so we had to add something and there will be more. Poor Brooke and Lucas.

**Whatever It Takes **by Lifehouse is so a Brucas song. Rose just laughed when I told her that but who agrees?

Guess what? We're having another game.

**Game: **Try and figure out what term was most used in this chapter. Hint: It's in Lucas' and Brooke's convo a lot.


	10. I Love You

**Wow.** I know we've said it before but you guys are the bomb. It makes us uber-happy when we get tons of reviews from you in our inbox. :D

Enjoy chapter ten. Oh and we both hate Victoria.

Dedications to **Brucasfan23**, **DavisScott8**, **Plus de ma vie **_and _**TeamxxBrucasxx **for getting the game's answer. The correct answer was 'high school' if any of you were wondering.

**I Love You**

Sometimes, she just wished that things were simpler. Well, as simple as things could get in the small town of Tree Hill. Anything was simpler than crushing on your best friend's_ fiance._ That and the fact that everyone wouldn't stop questioning her.

Today was different though; there was no questions or nagging feelings. She was going to confront her problem since she couldn't hide from it anymore; she was going to see her mother. She had booked a flight last night and she was currently on her way to visit the woman she called her mother.

"It's here." The taxi driver stopped the car and Brooke gave him a few twenties before exiting the car and staring at her mother's house. She took a deep breath and took a few steps forward until she was at the front door.

She knocked and waited until her mother opened the door before she rushed in and took a seat on one of the armchairs.

"Brooke?" Surprised. Nervous. "What are you doing here?" Then her mother took in her bruised face and arm. "What happened to you?"

"I think you know what happened Victoria." Victoria cringed and Brooke smiled inwardly. She had her right where she wanted her.

"I don't know what you're talking about dear." Brooke stood up and watched as her mother went straight for the alcohol.

"I see you haven't changed."

"I see you haven't either," she retorted. Brooke felt her anger growing by the second but she wouldn't let it consume her; she came here with a purpose.

"Victoria," she said quietly. Her mother averted her attention to her daughter. "I know what you did."

Victoria scowled. "What did I do?"

"My store was robbed." Victoria still seemed confused until a look of realization crossed her ace.

"You think I did this?"

"I don't just think it." Then Brooke stepped closer to her mother. "You're a cold-hearted bitch Victoria and it wouldn't surprise me that you would physically harm me to get your way."

"Brooke," she laughed lightly, as if it were a big joke. "I would never physically harm you, even if you are useless sometimes."

"That's just it. It's not always just the physical sense I'm talking about."

She scoffed. "Please, don't complain Brooke. You got everything you wanted."

"No, I didn't," she whispered.

"I put everything on the line for you and you blew it. I trusted you to take this company to its highest and you couldn't even do it."

Brooke, fed up with her mother's insults, slammed her hand down on the table. "No, you didn't put everything on the line for _me._ You did it for yourself and you know it."

"Brooke-"

"No. You were never there when I grew up and sure, having no parents and unlimited money was great, but it wasn't everything."

"I didn't even want kids," Victoria confessed. Brooke's face contorted into sadness while her mother continued. "Your father wanted a boy and when I got pregnant with you, he took that as an opportunity to screw every woman in sight. Then when I had you, he took off, spending money wherever he saw fit."

"I didn't even want a child. After you, I made sure I could never get pregnant again." Brooke sat up straight and a small smiled appeared on her face.

"Why are you smiling?"

Brooke grabbed her purse and made her way towards the door. "I want to thank you Victoria."

"What? Why?"

"Because now I know that it wasn't my fault," she said triumphantly. "You can have the company and the line if you want it."

"What-"

"There, are you happy now? You won Victoria. Congratulations!" Then, with the slam of the door, she was gone and Victoria sat down, confused as ever.

* * *

"Please?" Peyton had been trying to get Jake to bring Jenny down. "When can I see her?"

"Soon," he replied. She smiled on the other end of the phone. "I'm really glad we're friends again Peyton."

"Me too Jake." He smiled when she said that and it got quiet.

"So, where's Lucas?"

Peyton's features twisted into confusion. "I actually don't know. He's probably at work but who knows?"

"Do you want to go get lunch with me today?" Jake wanted to smack himself for blurting it out but it was too late.

"I-"

"As friends."

"I'd love to Jake." She smiled, got the details, and hung up; she was confused when she felt nervous though. Why should she be nervous? It was just Jake.

It was just Jake. Yeah right.

* * *

Brooke paced his office nervously. She didn't know what she was going to say to him. Her plane had touched down an hour ago and this was the first place she went to. It was wrong, yes, but a part of her wanted to see him. She needed to feel the comfort that came along with seeing him.

She took a breath when she heard the door knob turn but was surprised to find that it was Nathan.

"Isn't this Lucas' office?"

Nathan looked up, noticing her for the first time. "Yeah but I needed a break." She noticed something was wrong.

"What happened?"

He sighed. "Haley's pregnant." Brooke took a step towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

He squeezed her back before they pulled apart. "Yeah but it's stressing. I mean, how am I going to tell Jamie?"

"I wonder why she didn't even call _me_," she pondered. Nathan caught onto the hurt expression on her face.

"She knew you were going through some things." Brooke nodded but she still seemed upset. "What happened with you?"

"I talked to Victoria."

He outstretched his arms and she hugged him again, feeling like she had an older brother to talk to now. "Thanks Nate."

The two jumped apart when the door opened. Lucas, stunned that the two were in here, looked back and forth between them. Nathan coughed and excused himself. Brooke glared at his back until he left the room and Lucas shut the door.

"What were you guys doing in here?" Her eyes widened when she realized that he thought she and Nathan were doing something.

"We were talking," she answered honestly. He glanced at her before looking through a few papers. "Did you think-"

"No," he answered quickly and she rolled her eyes. Men.

"What are _you _still doing in here?" Okay, that one hurt.

"I'm sorry. I'll just leave." Lucas sighed and walked over to her, grabbing her arm. He pulled her back to face him and she gulped when she noticed how close they were.

"No, I'm sorry. I've been...edgy lately."

"I just wanted to come and apologize for yelling at you the other night. I guess it takes two to tango and I wasn't exactly putting up a defense."

He smiled. "I'm sorry I made a move."

"I'm not," she muttered. Brooke looked up and noticed that he was closer, if that was possible. His arms went around her waist and pulled her closer to him; the butterflies in her stomach increased from a few to a hundred.

"So, is that all you came here for?"

"I talked to Victoria." He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I told her that she could have my company and the line."

"I'm sorry Brooke," he said caringly. She smiled a little but then noticed that he had gotten them closer, if that was possible.

"Lucas-" Her words became merely a whisper and his hand massaged her lower back. Her mind, like last time, was torn. She wanted this with him but what if he just used her or what if Peyton ever found out? She couldn't live with the fact that she had hurt Peyton; ironic huh?

She looked up into his bright blue eyes and could feel him coming closer. Their lips barely brushed when there was a knock on the door. Brooke jumped back so far that she hit the wall. Lucas was surprised too but went to open the door none the less.

"Hey Luke," Brooke could hear Haley's voice. "I just wanted to come and tell you something." That's when Brooke stepped out of the shadows. "Brooke?"

"Yeah, what are you going to tell him?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "You can listen too." Brooke knew what this was about but she nodded and took a seat.

"I...um, last week... I found out that I was...pregnant." Lucas just stared at her while Brooke looked at the ground. She had suddenly been hit with a wave of sadness. She didn't know why it chose now to hit but it might have been because she brought memories of Angie up.

Haley noticed this and sighed. "I'm sorry Brooke, I didn't mean..." Brooke held up a hand and Haley shut her mouth.

"It's fine Hales. It's not your fault." Lucas watched as Brooke began to look around the room, probably trying to rid the memories of her temporary daughter. He reached and grabbed her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers.

Haley didn't say a word about it; he would explain to her later. "That was all."

Brooke stood up and with hesitation, let go of Lucas' hand. She went over and hugged Haley tightly. "Congratulations."

"Congrats Hales!" Haley smiled at her two best friends before they did a group hug.

"I have to go but I'll see _you_ later," she said, pointing to Lucas. Brooke waited until Haley left the office before she let a tear fall. Lucas noticed this and pulled her into a hug.

"It'll be alright Brooke." His words brought her out of her comfort zone and she stepped back.

"It was wrong for me to come here."

His eyes searched her while his face showed confusion and hurt. "Why?"

She threw her hands up. "This is wrong. This is so completely wrong Lucas! Why can't you see that? If Peyton ever found out...god."

"Brooke, it isn't wrong." _He's right, you know._

"Yes it is," she struggled, fighting with her conscience. Why did it have to take Lucas' side; her stupid mind.

"But I love you Brooke." And that was when Brooke stopped her inner battle and stared at anything else besides him. Had she heard right? Those were the words she had always wanted to hear, right? Then why did she seem so afraid of them now?

"I-I...I have to leave." She turned to go but he caught her and spun her around before pressing her against the door. "Lucas?"

He softly kissed a small bruise underneath her eye and she couldn't help but sigh at his tenderness. Why did he have such control over her?

"What about Peyton? She's my best friend and your fiance." Lucas seemed to stop for a second and Brooke thought that he was going to go back to his right mind but he continued after a second and didn't say a word.

"Lucas?" She pulled his head back and stared at him. "I can't do this. She's my best friend and it's not right."

"Why not?"

"Why did you tell me you loved me?" That one took him off guard.

"Because I do."

"That's not good enough."

"Brooke, I love you because even though you have all these problems, you still seem strong. You care more about other people than you do yourself and you're a beautiful woman, inside and out."

She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off. "And I love you because I made the mistake of choosing Peyton. I thought that she was the one for me but I was wrong."

She tried to back up but realized that she was against a door. "You were fine with Peyton when you were in Las Vegas. What made you change your mind?"

He smiled. "I saw you."

"But Peyton-" He cut her off when his lips touched hers. She couldn't stop herself from putting her arms around his neck. She smiled when he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. For now, she would let everything go.

But she knew that this wouldn't last forever. It couldn't.

* * *

Ohh. So much drama, so little time. :D You clicky, we update!

So, anyone surprised? It really is slightly difficult to write this because even though I don't like Pucas, I still find Peyton tolerable and it's hard to not make her get hurt in this fanfic but it might happen. :d Sorry to all you Peyton fans. But wow. Poor Brooke.

Um, we'll update as soon as we can. It'll probably be monday since we don't update on the weekends. TGIF!

**Game: **There will be a temporary old character in the next chapter. This person will only be in this story for chapter eleven. That's it. So, have fun and try to win the game!


	11. The Truth of Things

**Sorry!** We didn't get as many reviews as we had hoped for the last chapter. I know some of you are saying that Lucas wouldn't cheat on Peyton but you would be surprised; we think that he would for Brooke. Thanks to all those people who reviewed our story.

**For the dedication: **Many of you got the answer right but Rose and I decided to make it in the next chapter. Were sorry about the wait but we had to figure out where this person fit and this chapter just didn't work.

**P.S.- **Anyone else think Nanny Carrie deserved to die? She was a little _too _psycho for us. Anways, enjoy chapter eleven.

**The Truth of Things**

Brooke didn't know what was worse; nearly sleeping with her best friend's fiance or lying to her about it. She was glad that she had stopped her and Lucas when she had or else it would have killed her even more.

It was those exact reasons as to why she was sitting alone in the small diner. She had never really come in here but it seemed like the perfect hideaway; the perfect hideaway until someone found her and called her out on everything.

But no one would. She knew that Lucas wouldn't tell anyone and she was keeping the same promise even if it hurt her insides so much that she couldn't breathe sometimes.

* * *

"Brooke?!" Lucas knocked on the door for the fourth time. They hadn't spoken since yesterday and even that was too long for him. He knocked one more time before he tried to open the door. He was glad that it was unlocked.

He stepped into the house and noticed nothing new except for a few papers scattered on her counter. He stopped when he saw a picture of him, Brooke and Peyton back in high school. When he saw Peyton's smiling face, his gut twisted and he looked away.

Ignoring his thoughts, he headed towards her room, hoping that she was in there. When he stepped into it, he sighed and was about to turn when he noticed something on her mirror. He walked over and looked at the red marks all over the glass.

"What..." His voice trailed off when he noticed the writing. All the words around the circles were confusing him but he needed to find Brooke and ask her about it. He got out of the house as quick as he could and sped towards her store.

* * *

Peyton couldn't keep her eyes off of him as he talked. She remembered back in high school when she felt the exact same way. Then, all of the sudden, a picture of Lucas popped into her memory and she looked away from him.

"Peyton?" She looked over and smiled at him. He smiled back without hesitation and continued talking. She realized that he was talking about Jenny.

"...and she's in kindergarten now."

Peyton shook her head in disbelief. "She's getting so big now." Then another thought struck her. "When can I meet her?" It had been her second time going out with Jake and he still hadn't mentioned anything about her meeting Jenny.

"Soon," he said. She smiled and felt the nervous feeling start back up in the pit of her stomach. She knew why it was doing what it was doing but she tried to ignore it and listen to Jake; the only problem was that when she listened to him, she seemed to zone out and go back to the high school years when everything was so much easier.

* * *

"Nathan, it's not bad at all," Haley laughed when she looked at her husband. He was still freaking out about the new baby. "He or she isn't even a speck yet."

"I know but still." She sighed and walked over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "How are we going to tell Jamie?"

Haley looked around, as if searching for Jamie. "He'll be fine. He's always wanted a little sister or brother."

"That's what Brooke said," he muttered but Haley had heard him.

"What?"

"When I went to tell Brooke..." He stopped himself when he noticed that Haley wasn't near him anymore.

"What did you tell Brooke?"

"That I thought you were pregnant," he said quietly, knowing that he couldn't lie to her. She met his eyes and shook her head.

"She knew before I told her?"

Nathan nodded. "Why didn't she tell me?

"I think Brooke has a lot going on," Nathan offered and Haley ran her hands through her hair. He could tell that she felt bad for saying that.

"I didn't mean...I just...you're right. I worry about her." She went towards him and he pulled her into his lap before laying his cheek on her head.

"Me too Haley, me too."

* * *

Lucas was at the store in ten minutes. He probably broke a few laws getting there but he knew that something was up with Brooke and this time she couldn't hide it or lie; he had solid proof.

He stepped out of his car and crossed the street before he got to the door of the store and noticed that it was already open. He peered in and his mouth almost fell open. Everything that was there yesterday was gone now. The mannequins were stripped and the tables were gone, along with the chairs and all the clothes.

Was she moving locations? He nearly jumped when he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He looked over and took a few steps away from the person.

"Hello Lucas," the person said and Lucas gulped, slightly nervous to be around the smaller person.

"Hi Victoria, what are you doing here?"

She rolled her eyes as if it was an enourmous job telling him. "Well, if you must know, after Brooke decided to give her company to me I wanted this store gone."

"Why would she give you her..."

He didn't get to finish. "She's finally come to her senses. We all know that Brooke couldn't run this company. I mean, she can't even take care of _this _store."

"She took great care of _this _store," he spit. He really hated the woman in front of him and tried hard to control himself.

"Then tell me why it was robbed." That one made Lucas stop breathing. Was that what she was talking about? He hoped that Victoria was lying.

He scoffed. "You're lying."

She copied his actions before picking up a piece of paper from the register. "How am _I_ lying? Please," she laughed. "How else would she get those bruises?" She said as if it was no big deal and that infuriated him before the whole truth finally got to him.

Then everything was put in place; all the puzzle pieces fit together. The lying, the mirror, all the bruises finally made sense.

"Are you there?" His eyes met hers and he suddenly had a feeling to give her a piece of his mind and it wouldn't be pretty.

"Victoria, do you even care about what this will do to Brooke?"

She laughed carelessly. "She's a big girl. She can take care of herself."

"No thanks to you. Did you know that she actually _missed _you in high school? I always knew that she did but she would never admit it. I will never understand how she could miss you." Victoria did nothing but look away from him. He had gotten to her and that pleased him.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have someone to meet." He left before she could squeeze another word out. He breathed a relief once he got away from the awful woman and began to think of where Brooke would be. She had a lot of explaining to do and this time he wouldn't let her run.

* * *

"That was fun." Peyton nodded as her Jake walked down the pier. Her arm was linked with his and she felt so comfortable.

"I'm glad you came back Jake."

He looked over and smiled again. "Me too." Then a frown crossed his face before she could see. "Are you excited about your wedding?"

The question caught her off guard and she smiled nervously. "Yeah."

"That's good."

Peyton nodded and couldn't help but feel bad. She didn't want to break Jake's heart but she didn't even know if he had the feelings for her that he did back in high school. She stopped short when he stopped to watch the boats.

"It's nice out here."

"It is," she agreed. "I wish our lives were like this."

A confused look crossed his features. "Like what?"

She pointed to the boats and the water. "Just...so carefree and happy. Isn't that what you think of when you see this?"

He smiled softly. "Yeah, I guess so." She smiled when she felt his arm go around her shoulders; everything just felt so right. She completed it by placing her head on his shoulder.

She could feel him tensing up but she tried to ignore it. When she turned to ask him if something was wrong, he quickly placed his lips on hers.

She was shocked of course but neither her nor Jake made any attempt to pull away and Peyton found herself feeling like a little school girl again.

* * *

Brooke sat alone in the little blue diner just picking at her food. She felt so much freedom now that Victoria had taken the company; she still felt a little empty but she put it off, ignoring the feeling completely sometimes.

When she had gotten to the store that morning, workers had been moving her stuff but she wasn't surprised. In fact, she had signed the stupid paper and let them move _her _stuff; the stuff that her mother was _taking _from her.

On the other hand, her bruises had almost gone away. The few on her back wouldn't go away for a while but the ones along her jaw and face were fading. There was still a little black under her eye but it would go away eventually.

The only one that she couldn't hide was the one that Lucas had seen. She smiled a little when she thought of Lucas but her smiled turned into a frown when she remembered her best friend.

She couldn't tell her what happened. Peyton would be crushed and it would ruin any building relationship that they had. Things had been off with them ever since she moved out.

Brooke sighed and placed her head in her hands before she closed her eyes and tuned out all of the noisy sounds of the families and the waiters.

The noises finally faded when she let herself lose touch with reality and fall asleep. She had been lacking it these days anyway.

* * *

So, any chance with that button?!

Lucas knows and Brooke doesn't know he knows. That's going to go down well. Haley is pregnant and worried about Brooke and Peyton and Jake are hooking up. _That _sounds like One Tree Hill to us!

**Remember: **The character that's coming back is _only_ staying for the next chapter. Oh and Dan might be in this story but we don't know; he's not very important to our storyline.


	12. Help Comes Along With a Visit

**Woo. **200! Wow, we are impressed with you guys. Thanks so much for reviewing and such. It makes us feel better when we write our chapters. Ashleigh is sorry that she couldn't be here; she was off at a family thing.

Anyways, I know that Peyton is kind of having a big part in the last few chapters but she has to work out her feelings too. Brooke is in the next one the most. Enjoy!

**Help Comes Along With a Visit**

Peyton smiled into the kiss but after a second of remembering her fiance, she pulled back which surprised Jake. She felt awful when she saw the look on his face; confusion, hurt.

"I.."

Jake sighed heavily. "Just don't say it because I'm not. Just go if you're gonna go." Her face held hurt and she didn't know what to do.

"Jake. I didn't mean for that to happen. You know about-"

"Yes, Peyton, I know all about Lucas."

She glared at him for his angry tone. "Why are you mad? You left me all those years ago and I never got a call, an email, nothing!"

"I _had _to leave. I came back didn't I?"

She stepped back. "I'm sorry Jake but things are different."

"How? Do you really love him Peyton?"

"Of course I love him. If I didn't, I wouldn't be marrying him!" Jake laughed to himself before looking up.

"Are you sure?" She was confused about where he was going with this. "Are you _really _sure that you love him or do you love the idea of being with him?" The same thing Haley had asked her only a few months ago.

"I- Jake that's not fair and you know it."

He threw his hands up in the air. "What's not fair to you Peyton? I left and that wasn't something that I could control. I had to get Jenny and..."

She could feel the tears coming. "But no phone call, no email? Why didn't you ever write or call or anything?! I was so worried about you."

He got closer and placed his hand on her cheek comfortingly. "I was fine and I didn't want you to get into any trouble with the law. I promised you that I would come back and here I am."

She took his hand off of her cheek and stepped back an inch. "It's too late Jake."

* * *

_Brooke opened her eyes when she felt the sun seep through her blinds. She stretched her leg lazily and shifted in the warm bed. She looked over and noticed that the window was open; she would have to remember to close it next time._

_She turned her entire body around and hit something hard. She smiled when she saw a little bit of blond hair poking out from under the covers. She pulled the sheet down and her smiled stretched even more at the sight of her husband's face. She quickly placed a chaste kiss on his lips before he pulled her closer._

"_Brooke?" She smiled when he muttered her name. _

"_Brooke?" This time it seemed louder and closer. She pulled back and looked at her husband quizzically. He just shrugged and then his body slowly began to disappear. What the hell? She looked around and noticed that there was a light coming closer until-_

"Brooke?" Her eyes snapped open abruptly and she looked confused before she glared at her intruder. But her eyes widened once they landed on the person.

"Rachel?" The red-head nodded and took a seat before placing her purse down on the spot next to her. Brooke was still so surprised at her unexpected visit.

"What are you doing here? I mean...not in a bad way but..."

Rachel rolled her eyes before cutting her off. "I finished with rehab so I decided to come and thank you."

"You finished? That's great Rachel. How did you find me?"

"Were you hiding?" She said in a teasing tone but when Brooke didn't laugh, she got serious. "You were hiding weren't you?"

"Not necessarily." Rachel nodded, not believing her but she let it go for now. She wanted to try to catch up on all the Tree Hill gossip.

"So, anything new?"

Brooke laughed. _If you only knew. _"Lucas and Peyton are getting married." Rachel's mouth dropped open for a second before she collected herself.

"Really? I always thought that it would be you and Lucas who would get married and have tons of kids."

"Why tons?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess since you two couldn't seem to keep your hands off each other in high school..."

Brooke opened her mouth to complain but she didn't have a reason. Rachel was completely right. Rachel laughed a little before she looked straight at Brooke and noticed the dark bruise under her eye.

"Brooke, what happened?" Brooke coughed, forgetting about her bruise. She had put powder on it, so it shouldn't be showing. She grabbed a compact mirror and opened it before she inspected her bruise; it had gotten dark from her leaning on it.

"I fell." Rachel had never been stupid and she didn't believe a word that came out of Brooke's mouth as she explained her "accident".

"Cut the shit Brooke. I know you didn't fall down the stairs."

Brooke's eyebrows scrunched together. "How would you know?"

"Well," she started. "I don't think that you can get an arm print from the stairs." She pointed to Brooke's arm and Brooke pulled her jacket over herself. "Did someone hurt you?"

She knew that Rachel wouldn't judge her but she was afraid to tell anyone. Hell, she couldn't even tell her best friend but she needed someone and Rachel was probably one of the few who understood. Besides, she was caught.

"My store got robbed and the guy..." Rachel quickly went to the other side of the booth and gave her friend a tight hug. "It's hard to talk about."

"I'm sure." Brooke hugged her back and then pulled back. "Have you told anyone else?"

"Only you and Haley know."

"What about Lucas?"

"I think he knows but he won't force it from me," she lied. In truth, Lucas had, on many occasions, tried to force the truth from her.

"Huh, these people are stupid as hell if they believe your bullshit lie," she said.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Thanks Rachel." Rachel smiled sweetly. "How long are you staying?"

"I can only stay for the rest of the night. I have to leave around midnight."

"Why so late or soon?" She didn't want Rachel leaving again. She missed the fun times that seemed to follow her.

"I have a job interview tomorrow in New York."

Brooke smiled. "That's good." She decided against telling Rachel about Victoria or her store. It would just be her secret for now; she had a long list of them.

"Well, I have to go do a few things but do you want me to meet you at your house later?"

Brooke nodded. "That's fine. I should be heading home anyway." Rachel smiled and stood up as Brooke did before they hugged. Rachel left not a second later and Brooke grabbed her purse before she tightened her jacket and left.

* * *

Peyton slowly drove home. She was nervous and guilty and a boat-load of emotions that she couldn't even begin to name off. Once she pulled into her driveway, well Lucas', she turned off the car and took a deep breath.

"It will be fine." She stepped out and walked to her house before she entered it. All the lights were off, which meant that he was either sleeping or out. When she got to his bedroom, she saw that it was empty and part of her was relieved; she could bask in her own thoughts.

She felt terrible for leaving Jake like that but she had no other choice. She had _cheated _on Lucas and he didn't deserve that. Well, not really cheating on him but she kissed another man and that counted to her.

She sighed and took a seat on the bed. She didn't even know what she wanted anymore and that scared her; she couldn't bare to break either of their hearts but she had to choose one.

She fell back and stared at the ceiling, confused and angry.

* * *

Brooke smiled when she heard the doorbell go off after about an hour of being home. She was excited to have Rachel come over and talk; she really had missed her friend.

She headed towards the door but stopped to check herself in the mirror. She had covered up the bruise but the hand-print was useless. It shone bright-red and was probably noticeable from a mile away.

She groaned but figured that it wasn't that bad since Rachel already knew about it. When she heard the doorbell again she closed off her thoughts and went to open it.

The door opened and she suddenly became self-conscience. The person stared at her angrily and she took a step back. But what was more confusing was the fact that they were here this late.

They just stared at each other, both of them not saying a word. Brooke sighed and decided that she would break the ice.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?"

* * *

Button? Clicky? Yes? Ha.

Oh, so Peyton is confused, Rachel is back, and Lucas showed up at her house. Big confrontation next chapter? Maybe. This story was only intended to have fifteen chapters, but we don't know yet.

**Note: **After talking it over with Ashleigh, we decided to have Rachel in two of the chapters. It just fit and we didn't realize it until we wrote this chapter. Her part is small in the next chapter though. Also, there will be more Naley in the next one and Baley; I know we've been leaving that friendship out for a while.


	13. Combustion

**Greatness! **You guys just keep the reviews coming and that makes us happy, happy, happy! We don't know how many more chapters there will be in this story, but I don't think we'll go over twenty. No, probably not.

Sorry but not Peyton and Jake in this one. They will be in the next one though. This is also the last chapter with Rachel in it. :d

But, minus the sad stuff, enjoy the chapter! :D

**Combustion**

"Lucas what are you doing here?" She didn't need this right now. Rachel was supposed to be there any minute and Lucas was already well on his way to ruining her night just by stopping by. She was a bit harsh but she didn't care. He almost knocked her over when he rushed inside. She closed the door and turned to face him.

"I have to talk."

"That's all you ever want to do," she muttered but he had heard. She could tell when the hard look formed on his face that he wasn't a very happy person.

"You weren't complaining about what I was doing yesterday." Brooke opened her mouth in shock. How dare he use that against her! She stepped closer to him so that there bodies were barely brushing.

"Did you come to insult me? If so, please get the hell out of my house."

"Brooke, I didn't-"

"What do you want Lucas?" Brooke nearly yelled, getting fed up with all his talking; it was all he ever did.

"I want you to tell me something."

Brooke gulped. She didn't like where this was going. "What is it?"

"I know what happened." Her eyes widened for a minute before she tried to make herself look calm; she could easily play this one out.

"About what?" _Don't let it show. Stay calm._

"I went by your store and saw that it was completely empty."

"I told you that I gave everything to Victoria."

He nodded. "I also talked to her." Brooke was now stunned. How much had happened since she was out? Knowing how her mother worked, she figured Victoria told Lucas everything that Brooke didn't want him to know.

"So?"

"So I know that you didn't get the marks from falling down the stairs," he said calmly. "As if you could get hand prints and teeth marks from it either."

"It's not a hand-"

Lucas marched up to her with such anger that she took a few steps back. She had never seen him so pissed off. He grabbed her arm and lifted it up so that she could see it. The hand print was bright red against her pale skin.

"What is that then?" His voice was darker than usual and she found herself becoming slightly afraid of him. "What the hell does it look like Brooke?"

"It was an accident."

"Dammit Brooke," he yelled. "Stop trying to hide it. I know! You're mother told me about the god damn robbery and that the son of a bitch touched you." So he was mad because the guy touched her? Men. She was beginning to get pissed.

"Well, are you happy you know now? Does it make you feel better?" He sighed and grabbed her hands.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't feel like you had to know."

"Why Brooke? You know that I'm always here for you."

Brooke took a few steps back and shook her head. "No, that's where you're wrong. You didn't need to know because it wasn't your business."

"But you didn't tell anyone," he said loudly.

She looked up at him angrily. "Haley knew and Rachel came right out and told me that she knew." She didn't mean to blurt it out but it just happened.

"Haley knew?" Brooke didn't say anything and Lucas ran a hand through his hair. Haley knew and she didn't tell him? Some friend she was.

"It wasn't Haley's fault. I told her not to tell anyone," she said, sensing that he was getting upset about that. He looked over at her and he felt angry again.

"You still lied."

"You didn't need to know," she retorted, her voice growing louder. "I'm not_ yours_ Lucas and your not mine. We don't have to tell each other anything."

"You're still my friend."

"It doesn't matter."

"When I love you, it does matter."

She was shocked when she heard it, just like the time he had told her in the office but she tried to brush it off by laughing quietly. "You can't love me."

Brooke sighed and tried to reason with herself. She was pretty much trapped in between a rock and a hard place. And right now, Lucas was the hard place. He was currently standing in front of her, waiting for her to say something.

"Brooke, just tell me why we can't be together."

Her anger rose. Did he have no sense? "Because, Luke, you're _engaged _to Peyton!" Louder. "Does her name even ring any bells for you?"

"I made the wrong decision."

"You can't do that Lucas!" Anger, sadness, hurt. "You can't play us like a pack of cards. You can't pick and choose. It's not fair."

"I know that but I choose you."

She looked down. "This isn't high school anymore."

"I realize that," he said coolly. She could tell that he was angry but she didn't let it get to her. It wouldn't.

"You know what Luke? If you wanted me so badly, then why didn't you do things differently in high school?"

His nostrils flared and Brooke looked nervous. "You broke up with me!"

That was the last straw. "Do you know why?!" She was sad and pissed and just too emotional for all of this. "Did you ever wonder why I broke up with you? Did you ever even begin to think that I _did _want you?" He was silent.

"No," she said. "Because it was always about Peyton. She was always ahead of me in your heart."

"That's not true."

She scoffed. "Is it? Why was it that she always came first? Even if it was _me_ that needed comforting? Why is it that you ran of to Vegas with _her_?"

"Brooke, it's different this time."

"It's like that every time Lucas," she replied sadly. "I can't do this. I won't be like her. I won't make you cheat on her; it's not fair."

"But I..."

"Please don't."

He was lost; he didn't know what to say to her. "I'm sorry, I..."

"Lucas, why did you pick who you picked in high school? Was it all just a game?" He looked up, shocked by her question.

"You never let me in," he answered honestly.

She stepped back a little when she got her answer. That one took her by surprise. "How? How did I not let _you _in? I put everything I had into our relationship."

"Maybe you tried too hard. Brooke, relationships are supposed to be happy not uptight and one-sided."

It was as if her body had decided to do whatever it wanted when her hand landed on his cheek. She retracted her hand instantly when he put his hand up to rub his cheek. She stepped back farther.

"Brooke?"

Her lip quivered and she tried to hold the tears back. "How dare you! How dare you say that to me. I put _everything _and more into our relationship and you did nothing."

He was silent so she continued. "And you want to know why? Because you were always running back to her. You _never _saved me and you never will." Before he could get another word in, she stepped out of the house and got into her car.

Lucas stood there, baffled by her words. Part of him wanted to go after her while the other half wanted him to stay, knowing that she needed her space. How could he have messed this up so badly?

He sat down and put his head in his hands. He had to fix this.

* * *

Brooke went to the one place that she could. She knew, in the back of her mind, that she would have to call Rachel and tell her that she was sorry and that she couldn't make it but right now she just wanted to talk to her friend.

She turned off her car and stepped out into the chilly air. She pulled her jacket tighter to her and went to the door, knocking three times. She tried to stop her tears while she waited but it was useless.

The door opened and Brooke tried to smile before she was pulled into a tight hug. She hugged the familiar person back before they pulled apart.

"Come on in." Brooke nodded and followed Nathan into the house. He led her to the living room, where Haley was sitting on the couch, reading and grading papers. She looked up and dropped her pen when she saw Brooke.

"What happened?"

"I- Lucas...it's complicated." Haley nodded, understanding. "He knows."

"How?"

"My mother," Brooke said with such venom. "He came to talk to me and it exploded into a huge fight about Peyton."

"I'm so sorry. Do you want to stay here for the night?"

She nodded and Haley pulled her into a hug. "We're all here for you Brooke. Lucas too, even though he's being a big jerk."

"I know." Haley smiled and led her to the guest room. She sat Brooke down on the bed and Brooke sat down, wincing when a pain shot through her back.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Sometimes. It's usually just my back now," she answered.

"I'm not talking about just the physical stuff," she posed.

Haley watched as her friend tried to figure things out. "I just...Peyton is going to be crushed."

"Why?"

"I have to tell her that Lucas and I did what we did."

"You don't..."

"I can't go to that wedding unless she knows. If there even _will _be a wedding after I do." Haley nodded and knew that Brooke was doing it with good intentions. She was still upset that Lucas would do that to the both of them but she knew that he was confused too.

"It'll be alright Brooke."

"I don't know if it is anymore." Haley sighed and hugged her friend before Brooke pulled apart and smiled.

"Thanks Hales. Tell Nate that I said thanks to him too."

"I will." Both of the girls sat there in silence for a moment before Haley stood up and wished Brooke goodnight before she left the room.

"Is she alright?" Nathan asked once Haley stepped back into the living room. She went to sit next to her husband on the couch.

"She will be."

* * *

Rachel pulled into Brooke's driveway and noticed that her car was missing. She saw another car and figured that she had two now. She shut the car off and got out before she went to the door. She rang the doorbell but when she got no answer, she stepped inside to find Lucas sitting on the stairs.

"Lucas?"

Lucas looked up, surprised. "Rachel? It's been a while."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Where's Brooke?" He looked hurt when she mentioned Brooke's name but she let it go.

"She left."

"She left you here?"

"We had a fight," he said sadly. She groaned and dropped her purse on the table next to her before she got closer to the blond.

"If you hurt her, I'll have to hurt you."

"No need. I'm sure Nathan will kick my ass tomorrow for it."

"I'll_ start_ the beating." She smiled when she remembered Nathan and Haley. She would have to visit them the next time she came down but then another thought popped into her mind. "How would Nathan know?"

"That's probably where she went. It's where she usually goes when she's upset."

"Lucas..." He ignored her and stood up. "Where are you going?"

"To the bar," he said, not really knowing if he meant it. She shrugged and grabbed her purse. They both left the house, Lucas locking it on his way out.

Just as Lucas was about to get into his car, Rachel turned and called his name. He looked over at her and she walked over to his car.

"Lucas, I may not know you all too well but Brooke is a good person with a good heart. I don't want you to break it again because god knows you do it too well."

"I-"

"Don't give me that crap. I'm not here to listen to your problems but I want you to know that if you're going to do this whole 'high school' thing again, you better not hurt her."

"I know." She turned and began to walk back to her car before she stopped and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Oh and Lucas?"

"Yes?"

"Don't always assume that things are what they seem on both accounts," she told him and he became confused instantly. What the hell did that mean? Rachel smiled before she got into her car and left. Lucas, who was now confused by her words, followed her actions and got into his car before he started to head for home.

He didn't know what to expect tomorrow. Hell, he didn't know what to expect anymore these days.

* * *

Pretty please press the pretty purple button. It's kind of a tongue twister. Ha.

Sooo? How do you like it so far? My, meaning Ashleigh's, favorite line was with Rachel when she told him to not break Brooke's heart again because he did it too well. I love writing her and so does Rose. Rose went over the chapter but she wasn't here to post it with me.

**Game: **Anyone want to guess what Rachel's statement meant? The one that confused Lucas. "Don't always assume that things are what they seem on both accounts." We didn't know how else to word it but if you can figure it out then you get...something. :D

Anyways...we'll update as soon as we can. Thanks again for all the reviews!


	14. Dear Life, I Quit

You guys still keep the reviews coming. We love you guys! Anyways, there's really nothing to say, so enjoy chapter fourteen.

Oh, expect for that our trip was fun but we couldn't wait to get back and give you guys another chapter. :D

**Dear Life, I Quit**

Peyton stood in the kitchen, waiting for her water to finish boiling. She had been up since before the sun rose. She was glad that Lucas had left earlier. She couldn't sleep next to him while she was thinking of another man; it just didn't seem right to her.

Sometimes, she wished that Jake would have never come back but then she scolded herself, knowing that she was happy that he decided to come back. She figured that he would someday but it never occurred to her that she would be with Lucas again after that night in L.A.

She sighed and got up to get her pot when it made a loud, shrilling noise. She grabbed it and began to pour it into a cup when the doorbell rang. She almost spilled the water on her hand when the loud sound made her jump.

She put down the pot and went to open the door. Her eyes connected with his and then she looked down, seeing someone that she hadn't seen in almost seven years.

"Hi Peyton."

"You know who I am?"

"Yeah. My dad has told me all about you." The young girl looked up to see her dad staring at the pretty blond woman. Peyton looked from Jake to the small girl and smiled before she felt an overwhelming feeling wash over her and then her world went black.

* * *

Brooke had woken up a few minutes after she heard the door slam. She sat up in the bed and looked at her surroundings. She sighed and got up just as the door was opening.

"Aunt Brooke!" Brooke turned around to find Jamie standing in the doorway.

"Jamie!" She playfully yelled, excited to see her young godson. He walked over to her and she picked him up. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I have school silly."

She smiled. "Of course. How could I forget?"

"What are _you _doing here Aunt Brooke?" Brooke tried to think of an excuse. Finally, after a few seconds, she came up with one.

"Your mommy and I were having a sleepover."

"Was it fun?" Brooke nodded and Jamie heard his name being called. Brooke smiled and put him down. "Are you coming?"

"Sure," she answered before he grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen where she smelt food being cooked. Haley was sitting at the counter reading a few papers.

"Are you always grading things?" Haley looked up and smiled at Brooke.

"It comes with the job." Brooke laughed while Jamie took a seat next to his mother. He looked over at Brooke expectantly before she smiled and took a seat next to Haley too.

"What are we having for breakfast momma?"

"Eggs!" She said happily. Jamie smiled and watched his mother grade and read papers. Brooke sat, watching their interactions. She was glad that Haley was having another baby; her and Nathan were great parents. There was still that part that was jealous of Haley though.

"You okay Brooke?" Haley's voice brought her out of the current thoughts she was having. Brooke nodded and smiled, showing Haley that she was fine.

"I actually have some stuff I have to do today."

"Are you leaving?"

Brooke stood up, answering her question. "I need to get an early start." Haley nodded and walked her to the door. "Thank you."

"Anytime Brooke. We're all here."

Brooke nodded and looked down at Haley's stomach. "Have you told Jamie about the new baby?"

"Not yet," Haley told her. "We were going to tell him this weekend." Brooke could tell that Haley was nervous. She had read books about the first child being jealous of the new one but Brooke knew that Jamie would love his brother or sister.

She placed a comforting hand on Haley's shoulder. "He'll love his new brother or sister. You have nothing to worry about."

Haley smiled and hugged Brooke. "Thanks Brooke." Brooke hugged back, glad that she had such good friends.

"Anytime Hales," she said, using her words from earlier. They pulled back and Brooke left the house and started for hers.

* * *

"Peyton?"

"Peyton?" Peyton blinked her eyes open and saw two people staring down at her; Jake and a young girl.

"Jake?"

"Yeah. Are you okay? You kind of fainted," he said with a small laugh. Peyton tried to pull herself up, using Jake as a support.

"I fainted? How embarrassing," she said, trying to hide her face. She didn't even know what came over her. She looked over at the young girl and smiled.

"You must be Jenny?" It was more of a question than a statement. The girl nodded and Peyton took in her appearance. She looked like her father but she could see traces of Nikki.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time."

"I know. My daddy told me." Peyton smiled, remembering when Jake thought Jenny had said daddy for her first word while they were laying together.

"We came over to see if you wanted to go to lunch," Jake said, interrupting her thoughts. Peyton looked over at him and nodded, smiling. She wanted to get to know Jenny better anyway.

"I'll be ready in ten."

* * *

"What's wrong with you today Luke?" Lucas glared at Skills. They were playing basketball at the River Court since school was out that day. Nathan hadn't said a word to Lucas and he figured Brooke had went there last night.

"I'm just-"

"An asshole?" Lucas looked over at Nathan and stared him down. Of course that would be the first thing he said to him.

"What's it to you?"

"I know what you did to Brooke man."

"It's none of your business Nate." Nathan shook his head and threw the basketball to Skills, who stood back, trying to give them space.

"I think it _is _my business," he corrected him. "Brooke is one of my good friends and you treated her like shit."

"It's not like that."

"Then what is it like Lucas?" Nathan yelled, making Skills back up a bit. "Enlighten me, please, because if I have to hear Brooke cry about you or have Haley tell me that you hurt Brooke one more time, I'll kick your ass."

"You don't know the whole story."

"And you do?" Lucas was taken aback, partly because it was true. He didn't know the _entire _story with Brooke.

"Just drop it Nathan." He wouldn't do this here; it wasn't the right place. He would fight with his brother later.

"Are you afraid to talk about it? Are you afraid that I'll be right?" Lucas ignored him and Nathan sighed, grabbing the ball from Skills and throwing it angrily into the hoop.

His brother was a complete idiot sometimes.

* * *

Brooke ended up going to her store. She shouldn't have but when did she ever listen? Even to herself? She laughed quietly before she got out of her car and walked up to the steps of her store before she put her face up to the glass and looked in.

It was completely bare. There was nothing inside, not even a speck of dust. Brooke nearly jumped when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned and saw Millicent.

She instantly went to apologize. "I'm so sorry, I-"

Millicent held up her hand, signaling for her to stop. "No, don't apologize. I know you were dealing with some stuff."

"Thanks Milli."

Millicent smiled before she looked at the empty store. "She took everything huh?"

"Down to the last dust bunny, I'm sure," Brooke said, looking at her store longingly. Sure, she was happy that Victoria was out of her life but she still missed her job. Millicent stood in silence before an idea came to her.

"Why don't you start over?"

Brooke looked over at her, surprised. "What?"

"Start over," she repeated. "Make new designs and we can buy this place and sell them."

"Start a completely new line?"

"Why not?"

"I don't know Milli, that's a lot of work," Brooke said. She was actually surprised that Millicent had voiced that idea but it wasn't a bad one. Maybe Millicent was right; she could start over.

"You have the time don't you?"

Brooke rolled her eyes playfully. "You're right."

"So," Millicent started. "I hear this place is hiring." Brooke looked at her again, surprised for the second time.

"What? No, you have Mouth-"

"Mouth can live without me until you get back on your feet." Brooke smiled at her friend and she hugged her.

"You're a lifesaver Milli."

* * *

"This place is nice," Peyton commented when her, Jake, and Jenny stepped into the small restaurant.

"I found it before I left Tree Hill," he told her. "I was going to bring you to it but the day after, I found out that I had to leave to find Jenny."

Peyton smiled at him before the hostess showed them to their seats. Peyton sat across from Jake and Jenny. She was still so amazed that Jenny had grown up.

"So, Jenny, how old are you?"

The young girl looked up from her menu and smiled. "I'm eight." Peyton had guessed that but she wanted to make sure.

"What things do you like to do?"

"I like music," she told Peyton and Peyton smiled at her. So the girl liked music? She was already beginning to love Jenny all over again.

"I own a recording studio. Would you like to visit that sometime?" Jenny looked up again, excited and nearly jumping.

"Yes!" Peyton laughed. "Can I daddy?"

"Sure," he said. Peyton laughed watched as Jenny talked to Jake quietly. It reminded her of all the times that Jake had talked to Jenny when she was younger. Just then, the waiter decided to come up.

He looked at Peyton first. "What can I get you?"

Peyton, who was caught off guard, looked to her menu before she ordered something simple. The waiter wrote it down and looked at Peyton again.

"Do you want to order for your daughter?" Peyton was confused for a moment before she understood. He thought Jenny was her daughter.

"Um, no she's not my-"

"She'll have the spaghetti," Jake answered before he winked at Peyton. Peyton smiled and looked toward Jenny, who was giggling at the mistake.

Peyton was as happy as ever in that moment. The more she hung out with these two people, the more she found herself falling in love with _both _of them. Most of the time, Lucas just disappeared from her life and it was just her, Jake, and Jenny: one _small _happy family.

When Peyton did remind herself of Lucas, she would look at her future with him. The part that scared her was when she looked to the future with him, she didn't see much but when she looked to the future with Jake, she saw everything.

So, what was she going to do?

* * *

After her encounter with Millicent at her store, she went home and Millicent went to visit her parents. Brooke had told Millicent that she could stay at her house but she declined, saying that she missed her parents.

Brooke stepped inside of her warm home. "Home sweet home." She looked around for any changes, as she usually did these days, and was relived to see none.

She looked at the kitchen and saw a framed picture of her and Peyton back in high school. It was taken when they were at a football game, both of them in their cheerleading outfits. She smiled at the memory.

Then she reminded herself that she had to tell Peyton what happened. Would Peyton still be her friend? No, probably not. She wouldn't be surprised if Peyton kicked her ass and sent her on her way.

Brooke set her purse down and went to her room. She fell on the bed and stared at the ceiling, like she did every night before she closed her eyes. It was obviously too early to fall asleep but she didn't care.

She took any chance that she had to escape reality these days.

* * *

Remember the tongue twister? Say it ten times fast and then do it!

This chapter was hard to write, honestly. We didn't really know what we wanted and after hours of revising and adding, we came up with this. We think that there might be maybe three more chapters and that's it but we're not entirely sure; which, translated, means that it's not set in stone. We also know that Peyton is in this a lot but she kind of has to be. Sorry for you Peyton haters; at least there hasn't been any pucas lately. ;D

Anyways, the game is still on. You guys won't know until the next chapter. Hopefully, some of you will get it.

So, Rose and I have decided to give you a **preview** for the next chapter because we have to study for our SAT'S and we need all the practice we can get. The next chapter will probably be up on Friday. Maybe.

--

Brooke groaned. This was going to be hard, especially after what she saw. She looked over at the blond. "Would you at least try to talk to me?"

"Why should I?"

"Because at least I told the truth."

"No, you didn't."

Brooke sighed. "How did I not tell the truth?"

"You still lied."

"So did you," she said, earning an angry glare from the person sitting across from her. This was bad, if not worse than she imagined.


	15. How to Lose Friends

Were back! We're so sorry that we took so long to update. It was a hard week last week and this week but were back on track and ready to give you guys more chapters.

This chapter is dedicated to **chuchai123**. They were the only person to get the phrase right but we can't give anything away so go read and find out. :D

**How to Lose Friends**

She had the courage to tell her best friend everything, right? She could easily go up and tell her that she loved her fiance, right? Brooke groaned and began to pace her kitchen again. She was about to leave when she heard a knock on the door.

She went to the door and opened it. She was shocked to see a saddened Peyton on the other side of the door. She stepped aside and let her in. Peyton went to sit down on the couch while Brooke followed her slowly, hoping that she didn't already know.

"What's wrong Peyton?"

"I...I have to tell you something."

"Oh. What happened?" Brooke breathed a relief, glad that she didn't blow up on her about it if she knew.

"I...I kissed Jake." Brooke wanted to laugh. That was the horrible thing? Well, maybe it was but it made Brooke happier. She had always wanted them to get together, even if it was for her gain.

"Does Lucas know?"

"No. I can't tell him."

"Why not?"

"It would break his heart Brooke," she yelled. "I'm suddenly getting these feelings that shouldn't be there in the first place."

"Maybe you and Lucas aren't meant to be." Peyton looked at Brooke when she said that and watched as Brooke began to get uncomfortable.

"What's wrong with _you _Brooke?"

Brooke looked around her living room. "Nothing. I've just been...jumpy."

"Brooke, just tell me what's wrong." She knew it had to come out so Brooke took a deep breath. If Peyton was being honest about Jake, then she could be honest about her kiss with Lucas; she would just shorten the story.

"I, um, I kissed Lucas," she blurted out and Peyton eyes widened. "I'm sorry but I had to tell you." Her guily only increased when she saw the look on Peyton's face.

"How long ago?"

"A week ago." Peyton put a hand to her head before she leaned back into the couch, thinking everything over; a part of her was mad but the other half was happy that she wasn't the only one who cheated. But, even though she was somewhat happy, she was still angry at Brooke for not telling her earlier.

Brooke groaned. This was going to be hard, especially after what she just found out. She looked over at the blond. "Would you at least try to talk to me?"

"Why should I?"

"Because at least I told the truth."

"No, you didn't."

Brooke sighed. "How did I not tell the truth?"

"You still lied."

"So did you," she said, earning an angry glare from the person sitting across from her. This was bad, if not worse than she imagined.

* * *

Lucas sat in his office, tired and trying to to think of way to get Brooke to forgive him. He knew that he would have to tell Peyton about their kiss but he just didn't want to hurt her. His thoughts were cut off when he heard his door open.

He figured it was Nathan so he didn't look up when the person came in. But when that said person didn't say anything, he looked up and noticed Jake standing over him with a confused face.

"Hey man," Lucas said, surprised that he was there. "How's it going?"

"Not too bad but I actually came here to talk to you about something and I don't have that much time."

"Oh. Go ahead then."

"Well, it's about Peyton." Lucas figured that it was about her. Jake and him were never the best of friends.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no, everything is fine but I have something to tell you." Lucas didn't know whether to be angry or happy at this. He didn't even know what was going on but from Jake's tone, it didn't sound good.

"Say it then."

"Peyton and I," he started. "We, uh, kissed." Lucas didn't say a word to Jake. He just stared at his desk. He was happy that Jake had told him but he was also angry that they hadn't told him earlier.

"I'm sorry man but..."

"It's fine Jake," he said calmly. He looked up at Jake and nodded to the door, signaling for him to leave. Jake, who was confused, left without another word. If he could get away without getting beat up then he was happy.

Lucas stayed in his office for another few minutes before he decided that confronting both of them would be the best option. As he was packing up a few things, he remembered what Rachel had said.

Is that what she meant? Had she seen the two of them together? Lucas sighed and thanked the red-head, even if he didn't understand her, before he grabbed his coat and left the office.

* * *

"If you're so mad at me then leave."

"No."

"Why not?" Brooke was beginning to get mad. If Peyton was so mad at her then why didn't she leave? She had other things to do then watch Peyton sulk when they were both at fault.

"So, is your story about falling down the stairs even _true_, Brooke? What about anything else you lied about?"

Brooke glared at her but didn't say anything. "Were both at fault here. You're not innocent by any means. Why don't you just leave?"

"Why? So you can call Lucas over here and have sex?"

"It's not like that."

"Well, you kissed him didn't you? How am I supposed to know what's _really _going on?"

"You kissed Jake! You went behind Lucas' back and he still doesn't know. You're just as much of a liar as I am."

"I am not..." She was cut off by a knock on the door. Brooke glared at her before she got up to answer it.

She opened the door to find Jake standing there. "Jake?!" Peyton heard the name and looked at the door. She smiled before she remembered what Brooke had said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Peyton." Brooke wanted to roll her eyes but she let him in and he went over to Peyton. A few seconds after Brooke shut the door, another knock was heard and she opened the door angrily.

"What do you want?" She said, not really seeing who it was. Her eyes widened when she saw Lucas standing on her porch.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Is that all you guys want to do? Talk? You're worse than us women."

"It's important."

She rolled her eyes this time and let him in. "Join the party." She closed the door loudly, which brought Peyton and Jake out of their private conversation. When everyone finally saw who was all there, they were shocked. Peyton and Jake stood up, standing a few feet apart.

Brooke watched as everyone looked nervous or angry. She couldn't really tell how Jake was doing since he wasn't looking at anyone; he kept his eyes on the floor. She felt terrible for what she started. She turned and looked at Lucas.

"Fix this," she muttered angrily before Peyton stood up and walked straight up to him. She lifted her hand and was about to slap Lucas when Brooke caught her wrist.

When Brooke looked at Peyton, she was sure that she had made a mistake.

* * *

Click it!

Sorry that we took so long to get the story up. We took our SATs last week and Rose and I both got pretty high scores, so were happy and writing more chapters. So, did you like? The fighting continues yet again! Do you think Brooke and Peyton will fight?

No game this time but you can tell us if you'd like to see Peyton and Brooke yelling and screaming at each other or not. Or if you'd rather have them talk it out. :D


	16. A Bit of Everything

Sorry we took so long to update again but we have been busy. Rose went to Washington last week to tour a school while I stayed here and toured another school. But were back now! Thats pretty much all there is to say, so enjoy the chapter.

**A Bit of Everything**

There were only a few times in her life that she regretted doing things and she had just added another one. Not only had she betrayed her best friend but now she had just stopped her from slapping _her _fiance. Peyton pulled her hand back and Jake went to stand behind her.

"Are you seriously _defending _him?"

Brooke stood her ground and stood in front of Lucas, feeling oddly protective. "Were all at fault here. It's not just him." Lucas couldn't stop glaring at Jake and Peyton but he grinned at her words.

"We need to talk," Peyton said while grabbing Brooke's hand and dragging her to her room.

"We'll be back." Brooke thought that leaving the two angry men out there was a bad idea but she needed to talk to Peyton. Peyton made it to the room in a few seconds before she slammed the door and let Brooke go.

"What is it now Peyton? What do we need to talk about?"

"Everything!" She yelled, obviously pissed off. She began to pace the room just as Brooke had done earlier. "Why did you do it?"

Brooke sighed. "Peyton..."

"And don't give me that bullshit. I want the truth this time."

"This time? What the hell is that supposed to mean? I've always told you the truth."

Peyton threw her arms in the air before turning to look at Brooke. "Yes, Brooke Davis tells the truth. What do you call that whole Nathan episode? Or the falling down the stairs? I'm not stupid Brooke!"

Brooke was shocked. She couldn't believe that Peyton would bring up the past like that. She glared at her before opening her mouth. "The Nathan 'episode," she said, using finger quotes, "was a long time ago."

"You still lied. You lie about everything Brooke. You couldn't even tell me what really happened to yourself. What did really happen?"

Brooke couldn't keep her anger in anymore. She walked up to Peyton and stared her right in the eyes. "You want to know what happened?" Peyton nodded. "I got robbed okay? I got robbed and he decided to hurt me in the process."

Peyton's mouth dropped a little. That wasn't the truth she was expecting. Anything but that.

"Do you want to know why I didn't want to tell you?" Peyton didn't say anything. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to ruin things again for you and Lucas. I didn't want to mess up your _wedding _with my problems."

"Brooke I..."

"So, if you're going to tell me that I wanted to ruin whatever you guys had, then just leave because you know that I would never do that."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you tell me in high school when I caught you two together? Would you have ever told me if I didn't confront you? What about the second time you did it?"

Peyton didn't know what to say. Brooke was right and she knew it but Peyton couldn't just let her yell at her like she had done nothing wrong. Both of the girls stared at each but neither moved.

"I'm not the only one who did something wrong."

"You're right," Brooke said. "You cheated on Lucas and he cheated on you." Peyton looked down, afraid of the truth that Brooke was throwing at her.

"I just wish you would have told me."

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Brooke didn't mean it but she couldn't control her words.

Peyton looked up at Brooke. "Where does this put us?"

"I don't know."

* * *

"What do you think is going on in there?" Lucas and Jake had decided to sit across from each other. Lucas wouldn't do anything to Jake because he knew that Peyton always held feelings for the guy.

"So you aren't going to kill me?"

"Why should I? We all made mistakes." Jake just nodded and looked out the window, seeming upset about something. "What's wrong?"

He looked back at Lucas momentarily. "I'm just thinking."

"What about?"

"Everything. You, Peyton and Brooke. You know I never was very good friends with her but she talked to me as though we had been best friends. She made me think about things."

"She can do that," Lucas said, laughing quietly.

"Then I thought about Peyton and I felt guilty because I knew you two were getting married."

Lucas raised his eyebrows. "Yeah. I don't think that's on the top of Peyton's list right now."

"Yeah," Jake said and he left it at that. It was too awkward for the both of them to talk to each other.

* * *

"So you liked him all of those years?" Peyton asked. The two of them had decided to calm down and talk it out. Brooke sat on one side of the bed while Peyton sat on the other side.

"Yes," she answered truthfully.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Why should I have? I didn't want to hurt your relationship when it just started."

"But if I knew..."

"I wouldn't have let you do anything about it." Peyton gave up, knowing how stubborn Brooke could be.

"So, is this it?"

"What?"

"Our friendship," Peyton muttered, not wanting to say it. Brooke looked over, hurt and upset. She didn't want to lose Peyton as her best friend; they had gone through too much together.

"It doesn't have to be."

"What about Lucas and Jake?"

Peyton sighed and looked down at her ring. "I know it's over between Lucas and I. When I'm with Jake, I just feel so..."

"In love?" Brooke laughed before she quieted down and thought about her words. Peyton looked over at her with a sad expression.

"You won't be alone Brooke." Brooke looked up and smiled at her but it still hurt her. Peyton scooted closer to her friend and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Aren't we supposed to hate each other?"

"We'll skip past that part." Both of them laughed and sat in the silence as they tried to collect their thoughts.

* * *

"Should we check on them?" Lucas asked, not knowing what to do. As if they heard the words, the girls stepped out of the room. Lucas and Jake stood, hoping that they weren't going to get yelled at.

Peyton and Brooke stopped walking when they reached the living room where both of the men stood, waiting for one of them to say something.

Peyton looked over at Lucas before walking over to him and sticking her hand out. He held his out and she dropped the item in his hand. He looked at his hand and sighed when he saw the ring.

Peyton smiled sadly at him before she nodded to Jake and they left together, leaving Brooke and Lucas alone.

"Brooke..."

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. "We have to talk about it."

"Talk about what? How I almost ruined my relationship with my best friend of almost seventeen years or how I _did_ ruin your relationship?"

"Brooke, its okay."

Brooke stepped away from him. "It's not okay. It's only okay because Peyton left with Jake. Is it only okay because shes okay with it?" Her voice had risen with each word.

"No, I guess it's not okay but we can try this out now."

Brooke sighed. "I was doing just fine with everything until you decided to come back into my life. Why couldn't you have just stayed with Peyton?"

"Because she's not the one I want." Brooke looked up at him and frowned. Did he even know what he wanted?

"What do you want Luke?" She nearly yelled. "Because I don't know. You like me, then you like her, then you love me, then you love her. What do you want?"

"I want you," he said. She tried to not look into his eyes but she couldn't look away when he forced her to look at him. "I want you Brooke Davis."

"Well, I don't want you. You've done enough damage," she said, getting out of his grasp and turning around to walk away.

"The hell you don't." He caught her elbow though and pulled her back into his arms, his lips meeting hers.

Her body took control and she held onto him tighter. His arms wrapped around her waist and he lifted her up to wrap her legs around his waist. She stared at him for a second before their lips met again in a passionate kiss. He carried her back to her room where he laid her on the bed.

He began to unbutton his shirt while she watched, her mind and body screaming two different things at her. When she finally got over her lust-filled shock, she sat up and stopped him from taking the shirt off.

When she placed her hands on his chest, she felt his muscles twitch at her touch. She could feel his abs through the thin fabric and tried to block out the images from her head.

"What's wrong?"

She sighed. "I can't do this."

"Why not?"

"It doesn't feel right."

Lucas looked down at her before he sat next to her on the bed and put his head in his hands. "Why doesn't it feel right Brooke?"

"I don't know," she muttered. He took her hand and to his surprise, she didn't pull away.

"Why are you so intent on being alone?" Brooke looked at him, confusion laced all over her face.

"You tell me you want me one day and then you don't. When we finally have a chance to be together, you don't want to be. You tell me that I don't know what I want but do you know what you want?"

Brooke, who was close to being in tears, stood up and looked away from him. "Will you leave please?"

"Brooke I didn't..."

Just go." He didn't say another word. He buttoned up his shirt and left, feeling hurt and rejected. He hadn't felt those feelings since high school. She waited for him to leave before a single tear escaped her eye.

She wished that she could tell him what she wanted. She wished that he just knew that what she wanted was standing right in front of her.

She just wished that he knew that she wanted him.

* * *

Just click it! Click it! Click it good! :D

Soo? What did everyone think about the newest chapter. Where do you think this leaves Peyton and Brooke? Or how about Brooke and Lucas? Haley and Nathan will be appearing a lot in the next chapter. Peyton and Jake are not so big characters anymore but they will appear a few more times. The next update should be sooner than this one but I'm not completely sure.

**Game: **Well it's actually more of a poll. Should Peyton and Lucas have a heart to heart or no? Just tell us over reviews and we might put one in.


	17. Pain Doesn't Come with Breaks

**Note: **Thanks for all the reviews. I'm so glad you guys love our story. We're also glad that you took place in our poll and we decided to do a few twists but they are a secret. We're both pretty sure that there will only be about three more chapters left to the story.

**Pain Doesn't Come with Breaks**

It had been a week. It had been a whole week of lying around his house and doing nothing but waiting for her to call. She didn't, of course and he was beginning to think that she really _didn't _want anything to do with him. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was tired and he hadn't gotten much sleep this past week.

He got up to get some coffee when he heard a knock on the door. He walked over, confused about who would be over so early in the morning. He opened the door and made an attempt to smile.

"You look like shit," she said quietly. "I came to get some things." He stepped aside and let the blonde through. He followed her to the room that contained all of her boxes.

"Where are you going?"

She looked up from her spot by her records. "I don't know yet."

"I see."

She looked over at him once again and noticed that he looked so sad. She sighed and put her records down before she walked up to him.

"You should go talk to her."

"Why? She doesn't want me to."

She laughed. "When has that ever stopped you before?"

"This is different."

"This is Brooke," she pointed out. "She misses you and you should talk to her." He placed a hand on the back of his neck before he rubbed his eyes once more. "Or maybe some sleep would do you good."

He laughed lightly. "I can't sleep."

"She loves you too." Lucas looked over at her before she continued. "I've heard her say it all through high school. It didn't matter if you were friends at the time or not but she does. She's just going through a bad time and she was scared."

"What of?" He asked curiously.

"To be honest," she whispered, "she's scared of you." He looked down and sighed. "She's afraid that you'll hurt her again but you need to talk to her." She nodded and went back to packing up her records.

"Thanks Peyton," he said quietly. "I'm glad that this didn't end horribly."

"Why would it? We realized that we just didn't belong together." She taped the box before placing it on the floor. "I'm glad we did though. I love you Luke but there was always another spot in my heart that ached for him."

"I understand," he said. He did understand. There was always that part of him that couldn't get over Brooke.

"She just needs to know that you love her and only her."

He nodded and watched her work for a minute. "You look happy."

She stopped what she was doing and turned to look at him. "I am." Then she continued with packing up her stuff. She grabbed a box and began carrying it to her car. With Lucas' help, she finished in ten minutes.

She shut the truck of her comet before she turned and looked at him. "I really hope you do the right thing Luke. She can't afford to have her heart broken again." She hugged him tightly for a minute before let go, kissed his cheek and got into her car.

Lucas watched her leave, thinking about her words.

* * *

"Nathan, stop it!" Haley yelled at her husband as they crossed campus, holding hands.

"It was a quicker way to class Hales. You were just the nerd." She playfully shoved him and he laughed. She led them to her classroom before she put her bag down and turned around to give him a kiss.

He kissed her back and she smiled. "Have you talked to Lucas lately?"

His brows furrowed. "No. Why?"

"I just haven't talked to him all week. Apparently, he and Peyton broke up and Peyton left with Jake. I talked to Brooke a few days ago and she sounded hurt or something."

"I swear if Lucas…"

"I think it's both of their doing's this time," she said, placing a hand on her husband's chest. "Brooke is just having a hard time." As if by magic, Brooke walked into her classroom with a sad look plastered on her face.

"Brooke?" Nathan asked. "How are you?" She didn't answer. She just sat down in one of the student's desks.

"Hales," she muttered. "Can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Haley looked at Nathan and he nodded before leaving the room.

"What's up Brooke?"

She looked up and Haley noticed the red rings around her eyes, probably from crying. "I don't know what to do!"

"What's wrong?"

"Lucas is what's wrong. He tells me he loves me then he goes and gets engaged to Peyton then he comes back and tells me he loves me again. I hate men."

"He's probably confused too."

She shook her head. "Why would he come back and suddenly have feelings for me again?"

Haley looked at the ground, unsure herself. "I don't know Brooke." Brooke stood up and hugged Haley tightly.

"Thanks," she said gratefully. "I didn't mean to storm in here and kick Nathan out."

"He'll live," Haley laughed quietly.

Brooke looked around before a thought hit her. "How's the morning sickness?"

"Ugh," Haley moaned. "It's morning sickness. It sucks." Brooke laughed a bit at her words before she found herself wishing she could say that.

"You miss you her huh?"

"Sometimes, it just hurts." Haley felt bad for what she said. Brooke caught on. "Haley James Scott, do not feel bad just because of me. I'm glad you're having another child. It just means that I get another niece or nephew."

"Thanks Brooke." They hugged and the door opened once more. "I'll be done in a minute." They both looked over at the door when they didn't hear it close and Brooke's heart stopped beating for a second and her mouth dropped open a bit.

"Owen?" When he didn't say anything, she turned back to Haley. "Why is it that I attract people who like to hurt me?"

Haley didn't laugh or say a word. She just looked between the two before excusing herself, knowing that they needed to talk.

* * *

Review! Or we won't post another chapter! Ha. Kidding but the whole reviewing thing would be nice.

Did anyone want Owen to come back? We personally don't like him but we felt like his character need a closure of some sort. He really hurt Brooke so we decided to squeeze him in there. Lucas and Owen may have a showdown in the next chapter but we don't know if we want them to fight or anything so it's unwritten at this moment.

No game this time but we promise we will have one more before the story ends. :D


	18. It's a Love Story, Baby Just Say Yes

Were sorry to say but this might possibly be the last chapter. We want to continue on with other projects but we couldn't without this one being finished. Safe to say that it took us almost two weeks to write this chapter. We wanted to end it perfectly and we were proud with the outcome.

**Note: **We have a new story up. Go check it out and _It's Gonna Be Love _will be updated soon. Ashleigh promises. :D

**It's a Love Story, Baby Just Say Yes**

"Owen?" She had to say his name again just to clarify that she wasn't hallucinating from her lack of sleep. She watched him walk to the front of Haley's desk and lean against it. Did she have the worst luck or what?

"Hi Brooke," he said shyly.

She shook her head, the anger replacing her confusion. "How did you find me?" She honestly thought that someone hated her up there.

"I asked Millicent," he answered and she cursed Millicent to the depths of Hades while he just watched her with an amused smile.

"Do you think this is funny?" She snapped. "You're just back now and I have no explanation. You just left."

"I know and…"

She held up a finger, signaling for him to be quiet. "I told you I wanted a child and you took off. What do you want from me?" She rubbed her eyes and held the tears in. He was _definitely _not worth crying over.

"I came to apologize about that."

"How do you know I'll forgive you?"

He sighed. "I don't know but at least I can try. I was spooked when you said that and I'm sorry."

She nodded. "Yeah, join the rest of the group." He didn't hear her from the look on his face. She was about to tell him to continue when the door opened and in stepped none other than Lucas Scott. Brooke looked over and rolled her eyes.

"Does someone hate me up there?" She whispered to herself before she got a good look at him. His eyes looked tired and his shoulders were slumped. He looked as bad as she felt.

"What are _you _doing here too?" She couldn't help the hiss that came out. This was just too overwhelming for her at the moment. She watched Owen and Lucas look over each other.

"I can see you're busy," he muttered harshly. Her mouth opened in an 'O' before she marched over to him and glared at him.

"How dare you!" She said, so angry that she was nearly shaking. "Can I not talk to another man without you losing your mind?"

"Yeah man," Owen added and Brooke closed her eyes. "Let her talk."

"I just did," Lucas said, obviously pissed off at the both of them. "You two have fun." Brooke grabbed his shirt before he could step out.

"You and I have to talk."

"Brooke I…" She pointed her finger at Owen before she looked back at Lucas.

"Can you meet me in the gym in fifteen minutes?" He looked hesitant. "Please?" He struggled for a moment before he sighed and agreed. He left quickly and Owen had a smile on his face.

Brooke turned and glared. "You're an asshole."

"What?" He said incredulously.

She was shocked. "You scared him off."

"So…"

"Owen," she started. "You left me. You just ran off, leaving no reason as to why. I don't want to forgive you right now."

"I'm still sorry."

"I know but I just need time and I wouldn't be able to give you anything right now anyway," she said honestly. He looked confused.

"Why not?"

"My heart is with someone else right now," she answered quietly.

"I don't want anything from you Brooke."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why else would you be at Tree Hill High apologizing to a girl who you left a month ago?"

He shrugged, seeming to get the point. "I really am sorry though." She nodded to him before she kissed his cheek and left the room. She followed the hallway to the gym and entered to find Lucas playing ball. She hadn't seen him play in a while so she stayed quiet and watched him score numerous hoops.

After his tenth, he noticed someone else in the room with him. He stopped what he was doing and looked around. He spotted Brooke on the bleachers, watching him. He placed the ball on the floor and walked over to the beginning of the bleachers.

"Hey," she said awkwardly. She didn't know what to say. She was hurt and the words that wanted to come out were suddenly too shy to.

"Hi," he said slowly. She could tell that this was making him nervous. He never did well in stressful situations.

"Listen," she began with an exasperated sigh. "I…I want to say that I'm sorry. I just didn't understand."

He seemed confused. "What didn't you understand Brooke?" She looked at him and bit her lip nervously. "You can tell me."

"I didn't understand how…" she stopped and tried to find the right words, "…how you can go from loving Peyton to coming back and loving me." There, she had said it. She didn't want to see his face but her curiosity forced her to peek. He didn't look mad or upset. He still seemed a little confused but also a little hurt.

"I loved Peyton because I thought that she was meant for me. Everyone kept telling me how Peyton and I were made for each other. I listened and didn't think of anything else. Then, when I saw you, all torn up and hurt, I wanted to protect you." She listened to him and found her heart jumping at every word.

"I didn't understand it at first but then I started having different feelings for Peyton. I knew that Jake was back in town and I knew that she wasn't over him. It didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would when she told me she cheated. All I could think was 'I can have Brooke now'".

He was out of breath and she watched him collect his thoughts. She felt awful for thinking that he was just playing her but she still didn't trust herself and she let the fear swallow her.

"I…I didn't know you felt that way," she said lamely. It was all she could say. The rest of her words would be traitors; just like the butterflies in her stomach.

"Brooke, I do love you and only you," he said and she could hear the sincerity. "I want you to know that." She looked down at the floor and realized that he was being honest but a part of her was still hurt.

"What about Peyton?"

He knit his eyebrows together. "She's leaving with Jake." Brooke's head shot up and looked at him with dread.

"What?"

"She's leaving," he repeated and she tried to rid the guilt that was suddenly coming upon her.

"It's my fault." She felt like it was all her fault. She didn't know Peyton was going to leave. Everything she tried hard to keep was leaving or making her fall apart. She placed her head in her hands as she tried to keep the tears in.

"It's not your fault Brooke," he said. "She just wants to get away and I don't blame her."

"No, you blame _me_."

He shook his head. "I don't blame you for anything." She didn't know what else to do so she stood and walked down the bleachers.

"If I didn't ruin your relationship then she wouldn't be leaving," she said as her voice went an octave higher.

"No, if you didn't then Peyton and I would be in an awkward situation." She waited for him to continue. "We would have eventually realized that it wasn't meant to be." She replayed his words in her head.

"I told Owen that he couldn't have me," she said once she reached him. He stared up at her since she was a little taller from the bleacher she stood on.

"Why?" At first, it seemed like a 'why didn't you' question but then she realized that he wanted to know the real reason. She sighed and looked around the gym before her mind began to race with unanswered questions.

She decided to ignore his question. "We had a lot of good times in this gym," she mused. "Then there were the bad ones."

He laughed quietly. "Yeah, we did have a pretty crazy high school but it wouldn't have been the same without you Brooke Davis." She smiled down at him before she took the last step and landed on the floor with a 'thud'.

"So, where does this leave us?" She said, unsure of herself. She was still confused but she knew that if she walked away now, there wouldn't _be _another chance with the man of her dreams.

He shrugged, trying to ease the tension. Then he smiled before looking down at her. "You could kiss me?"

She looked up, hesitant at first. She knew her eyes were filled with confusion but she had to take this chance with him. Maybe it wouldn't turn out as badly as she thought it would. She reached up and placed her arms around his neck. Then she leaned up and placed her lips on his.

Before he could even place his arms around her waist, they heard someone cough. They pulled away and Lucas looked over her shoulder to see his team staring at them, some laughing and some smiling.

"Hey guys," he said awkwardly and Brooke put her head on his chest. "Is it time for practice?"

Then Nathan stepped out from behind the team. "What is everyone looking- oh." Lucas rubbed the back of his neck nervously while Nathan laughed. "It's alright. Lucas is just sucking face with his um…friend?"

Brooke turned around and waved at Nathan while the rest of the team snickered. "Hey." Nathan laughed a little to embarrass her before he nodded to the both of them.

"We have practice, so…" Brooke and Lucas nodded before they left the gym. Brooke could still hear Nathan laughing.

"Remind me to hurt him when I get the chance," she said to Lucas once they got to the courtyard.

"Brooke? Luke?" Brooke looked over at Haley and smiled. "You guys talked?" Brooke nodded and Haley smiled before waving and going to her class.

"Does everyone just pop up when good or bad news happens?" Brooke asked, curious as to why her friends always seemed to appear when something major happened. Lucas laughed a little before he led to a bench and they sat down.

"So why did you tell Owen that he couldn't have you?" Lucas said and she stared at her hands, damning him for remembering.

_Just tell, you coward. _She sighed and cursed her thoughts. "I told him that because I couldn't give my heart to someone else when there was another person who had it."

He smiled before he leaned closer to her. "I'm glad to know that." She found herself getting closer to him. She got as close as she could until he placed an arm around her shoulder and she placed her hand on his stomach.

"I could get used to this," she said, finding herself becoming more comfortable with him.

"Me too," he whispered before he kissed her head.

* * *

We were really happy with this final chapter. You guys can tell us how you liked the story or if you liked the ending. There **might **be one more chapter; an epilogue possibly but were not completely sure. Anyways, we hope you all enjoyed the story and you can check out our new one on our profile.

Thanks to **everyone** who reviewed and played our little games and were sorry that we didn't have another game. The last game, if you want, could be that you could review? Just kidding. :D Maybe!


End file.
